


The True Destroyer of Tamriel

by AssassinsAndAngels



Series: Jenny of the Companions [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Adventure, But My Own Twist, Companions Questline (Elder Scrolls), F/M, Fluff and Angst, Forgiveness, Modern Girl in Skyrim, Romance, Sovengarde, Vilkas Being an Asshole (Elder Scrolls), War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:33:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 27,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25672867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssassinsAndAngels/pseuds/AssassinsAndAngels
Summary: After the dragons, Jenny knows the war will be next. And it is, though it isn't at all what she was expecting. She's just happy the dragon threat is (mostly) gone. But she still isn't as hardened as most of Skyrim's people, and the war hits her harder than most. Especially when she has to make most of the decisions, seeing as Ulfric and Tullius bicker like children.At least Vilkas seems to like her again.
Relationships: Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Vilkas, Vilkas (Elder Scrolls)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Jenny of the Companions [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857979
Comments: 82
Kudos: 78





	1. Chapter 1

If someone would have come up to her two and a half years ago and told her she was going to sit on a war council in a war against magical elves, she probably would have told them to go lie down. 

Yet here she was, listening to General Tullius and Ulfric Stormcloak argue over whether or not to be aggressive in their approach. Setting up these meetings were difficult, seeing as the Thalmor could never know about them. But getting those two to agree on something was even harder. They were both seasoned in war, and yet getting them to talk was worse than trying to get a three minute mile! (She knew. She tried.) 

Jenny drummed her fingernails on the table, idly listening to the two men squabble over troop placements and how many men to put in one place. If it was up to her, they would only be in small groups and attack randomly. But apparently Skyrim warfare wasn’t quite that advanced, and when she suggested it they had just scoffed. As if she hadn’t saved the world not three months ago from a dragon on a power trip. 

“Really, you two act like toddlers!” This was how most of the meetings went. They didn’t get anything done until she stepped in and made some smaller decisions for them, and forced them to compromise on the bigger ones. “Tullius, you should be using the mountain pass. Place archers up there to hit them when they aren’t expecting it. Ulfric, if you had said that in a slightly less condescending tone I think you would find the general more than willing to listen to your opinion on the matter!” 

Both men had the decency to look ashamed. As if they weren’t getting told off by a twenty seven year old woman in a small cave in Falkreath. She stood up, walking towards the map. She studied it for a moment. There was a small mountain pass near Helgen, where the Thalmor were trying to send more Justiciars through towards Whiterun. Their goal was to stop them without it being known that the Empire knew of it, since Falkreath was technically held by the Imperials. 

“But if we put the archers in such vulnerable positions, we could loose some of my best men and our cover!” Tullius protested. 

“We won’t. While the Thalmor can’t know our motives this early, we can’t keep them from it forever. Your archers will be fine as long as they are placed well. Will that be all?” The men nodded, sharing more than one dirty look with each other. Rolling her eyes Jenny walked right out of the room. 

She wasn’t going to be there to play mediator forever. While she would certainly help liberate Skyrim, she had no desire to fend them off of the rest of Tamriel. Other provinces would send help for that, and after the years she’s had, she deserves some rest. 

“One day, they’re going to end up killing eachother.” Jenny smiled at Adrianne as she sat down. None of the Companions could come to this council, so she brought her instead. Adrianne was teaching the other smiths how to craft with dragonbone and scale without Jenny’s dragonfire. It was harder, but doable. 

“At this point it may be for the best. At least some decisions would get made.” She grumbled. Adrianne just offered a sympathetic smile. Jenny was just looking forward to going home tomorrow. It had been almost two weeks since she had seen Vilkas.

“I’m sure they would, but would they be the right ones? After all, it took this long for someone to revolt against the Thalmor again!” Adrianne pointed out. She was right. The Empire wasn’t strong enough without the Stormcloaks, and even with them eradicating the Dominion from all of Tamriel would be a struggle. 

“I guess you’re right. And I don’t want to have to temper Ulfric’s racism or Tullius’s need to put everything through Mede first. I mean seriously, does the man care what we do with the damned archers?” Both women giggled. It was true, Ulfric’s disregard for anyone who wasn’t a human (or a Nord, really) was one of his worst qualities, as was Tullius’s sucking up to the Empire. 

Jenny was quite happy to find herself on a horse back to Whiterun the next morning. Even if she had to leave again in a week. Adrianne rode beside her, albeit much more unsure in her movements. Apparently the woman hadn’t left Whiterun in over a decade, since she had moved to Skyrim. Not that Jenny minded having her along. 

“Jenny!” She was pulled into a hug by Aela, followed closely by a bear hug from Farkas. She grinned up at them, happy to find them waiting for her at the gate. “Ria saw you coming from the Skyforge, and we thought we’d greet you down here!” The huntress said. Smiling, Jenny pulled her in for another hug as Farkas politely greeted Adrianne. 

“Vilkas still isn’t out of bed. He didn’t get back from his job until late last night, so I wouldn’t expect to see him for another hour or two.” Farkas added a few moments later. 

“I’ll believe it. Ready to go?” Her three friends nodded, and they began the walk from the stables to Jorrvaskr. Adrianne smiled as she separated from them, rushing through the door to meet her husband. It made Jenny suddenly wish for a life where she didn’t have to be a hero to everyone. 

She was greeted with cheers at Jorrvaskr, and a flagon of mead even though it wasn’t even lunch yet! She discreetly set it down, only catching Farkas’s eye as she put a finger to her lips. He chuckled and mimicked zipping his lips shut and tossing the key. 

“Jenny, I have a request.” Athis stood in the front of her. She raised her eyebrows. She and Athis had never really spoken one on one, just in large groups. 

“Ask and you shall receive.” She said airily. 

“Could you teach me how to do your rolling move? I’ve seen you do it with Vilkas and Farkas, and thought it might help me not get destroyed by them every time we spar.” Jenny smiled at the Dunmer.

“Of course. Tomorrow afternoon, yeah?” He nodded eagerly before going over to rejoin Njada. She smiled at them for a moment before she felt a hand on her shoulder.

“You have become quite the role model here.” Kodlak said. He sounded proud. Jenny smiled. There was a time when a young woman walked into Jorrvaskr with no experience and he had let her in, and now she was killing dragons and fighting wars. 

“I just hope they use the information well. If I knew how to do all this six years ago…” Jenny laughed. “It wouldn’t have been very pretty.” Kodlak joined her in her laughter for a few moments before he was back to being serious.

“I trust the council went well?”  
“No Justiciars will find themselves in Whiterun, thank the Divines.” Kodlak smiled happily at her declaration. Though the Companions were remaining neutral, none of them wanted the Thalmor in the city.

“Then I will leave you to go to him.” Kodlak gestured towards the living quarters of Jorrvaskr. She grinned at him before rushing down the stairs towards Vilkas’s chambers. It was a path she had taken many times before, though only recently did she get so much joy from simply bounding down the stairs towards him.

Her relationship with Vilkas had definitely improved over the past two months. He was getting to know her again, allowing himself to fall for her again. Not that it wasn’t painful, to watch him have to repeat the motions. She vowed the night he drank with Aela, Farkas, Lydia and herself that she was never going to let him go again. And that she was going to stay with him through all of this, no matter what the outcome. 

Pushing open the door, she smiled as she saw his sleeping form. Closing the door softly behind him, she moved to sit on the bed, threading her fingers through his hair. He stirred slightly, leaning into the touch. Pressing a small kiss to his forehead, Jenny shook him gently. 

“Hmm? Jenny?” He muttered quietly as he opened his eyes. Then, his eyes widened when he really saw her and he pulled her down onto him. “Jenny! I’ve missed you!” She giggled into his shoulder. 

“I missed you too!” He pressed a chaste kiss to her lips before they sat up. “How have things been here in Whiterun?”

Same old. A few brawls, a couple skeever infestations, and weekly chicken killing!” Jenny mock gasped. 

“I hope whoever accidentally killed that poor chicken was put away for life!” She put a hand over her heart dramatically. 

“Alas, no. It was only a thousand septim bounty.” The couple burst into giggles. If this was the new normal for her and Vilkas, so be it. While she missed the hunts, his oh-so-sexy confidence he always seemed to have around her, she was content to live for these little moments of pure ridiculousness. “How were the meetings?” Jenny scowled before flopping back down onto the bed.

“Ulfric and Tullius are like small children! I want to Shout them to pieces and deal with this all myself sometimes!” She complained. Vilkas laughed before lying down next to her, wrapping an arm around her middle. 

“At least you’re home for the week.” He said. Jenny just sighed happily. It was nice to have a real place she could call home. She had had it for years, but it still felt amazing. 

“Mhm. You know what I’m craving? A sweetroll.” Jenny sat back up. “Does Tilma have any? I just realized I haven’t eaten anything since yesterday.” Rolling his eyes, Vilkas nodded. He told her where the sweetrolls are after a scolding on eating well before kicking her out of his room so he could get dressed for the day. 

She wandered into the kitchen, stealing one for him too. Sweetrolls were always better when shared with someone. Hoisting herself up onto the table, she ate in silence, swinging her legs. She had really missed Jorrvaskr. 

Vilkas walked in, smiling softly at her as she handed him the sweetroll. They ate in silence before heading upstairs to the mead hall, where Farkas and Aela both raised their eyebrows at the pair. 

The next few days passed quickly, and if she was honest, Jenny was itching to fight someone. She hadn’t sparred since she left the meetings in Falkreath, and she missed it. Almost everyone in Jorrvaskr was out on jobs, and she wasn’t even going to attempt to ask Skjor to spar with her. So she bounded down to Adriannes.

“You can smith. And you have been coming with me on loads of my trips recently. What if I taught you how to wield a sword?” Adrianne blinked as she looked up from her work. 

“What?”

“Why not learn how to use the very things you smith? You’re plenty strong, and fairly agile. I could teach you to use a sword!” Her friend looked doubtful. 

“I’m not sure I have time…”

“Please? Just one sparring match right now and we can see if you like it!” Adrianne nodded before laughing at Jenny’s antics, and she all but dragged Adrianne up to the training yard of Jorrvaskr. She instructed Adrianne on properly holding the sword and a few easy moves before they began an easy spar. It felt good to use the muscles again. It was odd not having a dragon to fight, or even some bandits that always seemed to find her. 

“Not bad!” She congratulated her friend when they were done. “You did better than I did when I first got here!” 

“That. Was. Exhausting!” Adrianne had her hands on her knees. “But I loved it!” Both women grinned at each other. “And you’re right, it’s probably good for me to learn to defend myself. Jenny just nodded absently. Kodlak was watching her with an approving nod, before turning away from the window. Zoning back to her friend, she smiled. 

“You did good. Thank you for trying it.” Adrianne grinned at her, before setting off for Warmaiden’s again. Soon enough, night fell, and the courier announcing their next move arrived three days early. 

“That’s so soon!” She whispered to herself. In less than a week the Thalmor were going to make their move towards Whiterun. Tullius and Ulfric wanted her there by tomorrow evening. “It’s only Falkreath…” She muttered to herself. “If I can leave before the sun reaches its peak tomorrow I’ll make it.”

“Make what?” Farkas appeared beside her. Pulling the letter close to her chest, Jenny frowned up at the man.

“I have to be back in Falkreath tomorrow. The Thalmor are moving faster than we expected.” She could tell Farkas was trying to mask his disappointment. He had become another one of her closest friends since her mislead mission to stop the Stormcloaks, and all of the Companions didn’t like her having to leave so often. 

“Vilkas won’t be pleased.”

“He’s not the only one.” She grumbled. “I need to leave tomorrow morning.” Farkas frowned, but nodded nonetheless. 

She rushed out to the training yard to find Aela and Vilkas. Sure enough, Vilkas was sparring with Ria and Aela was instructing Athis on how to use a bow. They looked up when she arrived, and upon seeing the grim look on her face rushed over to greet her. 

“I have to leave tomorrow.” She said quietly. 

“That’s two days early!” Vilkas protested. 

“I know. But the Thalmor are moving faster than we expected them to. And I can’t miss this.” She explained. 

“Is anyone going to accompany you?” Aela asked.

“Adrianne again. She’s taken up smithing for our cause, and leaving Holden to smith for Ulfberth.” When Adrianne decided she wanted to travel with Jenny, she had taken an apprentice. He picked up quicker than most boys, and could fill orders that weren’t ebony. Aela nodded stiffly. 

“Then I wish you luck, Shield-Sister.” Aela pulled her into a hug before returning to Athis. Vilkas just waved Ria off in favor of leading Jenny to the side of Jorrvaskr. She followed him, curious as to where he was taking her. 

“I don’t like not knowing when you’re going to be back.” He said. She blinked. “I just get worried. The Thalmor are formidable foes, and we’ve seen what can happen with magic when someone really wants to hurt you.” He continued. 

“I know. I hate it too. I can try and send you letters more often, but you know they won’t let me tell you anything beyond what I'm in unless you join the cause.” She countered. He sighed as she took his hand. “I love you, Vilkas. And I’m going to come back to you. I promise.” He nodded slowly. 

“When do you leave, then?”

“Tomorrow morning.” He nodded again.

“Stay with me tonight then?” Jenny fought to push her excitement down. It was his first offer to let her stay with him since their kidnapping. 

“Of course.”


	2. Chapter 2

There were more of them than she expected. Everyone was in various hiding spots along the mountain pass, waiting for the last of them to fall into their trap. Most of the Altmer wore simple Elven armor, though a select few that appeared to be commanders wore glass. The justiciars wore their normal robes, and Jenny could almost feel the magical aura surrounding them. 

“Laas Yah Nir.” The Shout came out as a whisper, and Jenny watched as the last of the glowing red shadows crossed path with her fellow shoulders. Frowning, Jenny pulled out her bow. Her first shot was the signal. She raised the bow up, inhaling as she aimed at one of the commanders. He turned just slightly… she exhaled.

The arrow hit it’s mark with a sickening noise. As silently as hers had been, dozens of arrows hit their marks. It had been one of the many things Jenny had insisted on when she joined the joint army. All soldiers had to get better at archery, or most of her plans would never work. It seemed it had worked, as almost no arrows missed a soldier. 

Then their bladesmen appeared. They all came out from behind rocks or bushes, and Jenny fought a smile as the Thalmor struggled to regroup. Less than half of them were left, and Jenny let another arrow hit a mage readying a spell. She pulled out her swords before sliding down the mountainside, joining the fray. She could hear her fellow archers do the same.

She hated killing so many. It reminded her that she saw life differently than anyone else in Skyrim, coming from a different world. All it took to fix it was remembering that they were at war. That reminded her that she had been in Skyrim for almost three years. Her blades wove quickly between the soldiers. The bloodbath didn’t end until all of them were dead. 

It was almost worse watching them clean it up. They loaded up the bodies before taking them further into the woods, burning them three at a time in an attempt to keep the smoke low. Thank the Divines it worked. 

Jenny rode ahead to their camp in Falkreath. The Stormcloaks had a separate camp to keep suspicions low, but Ulfric and Tullius both stayed in the Imperial camp. She rode hard, reaching the destination in less than an hour. She was greeted with cheers as she dismounted her horse. They won that battle. 

“Send the letter.” They had gotten Balgruuf to agree to sending a false letter of confirmation, stating that they had made good time and the Thalmor forces would be resting in Whiterun for two weeks before moving on to the Embassy. That bought them over two weeks before Elenwen found out they were missing over a hundred agents. 

“It’s done, then?” Ulfric stood up quickly. 

“They were burned, and their ashes scattered. We have over two weeks before news of their disappearance comes, and even then they will be looking in the wrong place for their missing forces.” Jenny replied. Tullius let out a triumphant exhale before rushing out of the tent, letter in hand. 

“You did well, Dragonborn.” Ulfric smiled at her. She smiled politely back. She wouldn’t get over his racism, it never sat well with her. Her time in Windhelm had opened her eyes to just how bad it got for the Dunmer and Argonians. She looked away, frowning at her feet. Was Scouts Many-Marshes still getting his proper pay.

“May I ask a favor of you?” She asked suddenly. Ulfric’s eyes widened, before nodding slowly. She had spent enough time with the man to learn that the gesture meant she could ask, but he would not guarantee it. “Would you write a letter to Tornbjorn Shattershield inquiring after the Agonian’s pay? I had a little… chat… with him and wanted to make sure he is holding up his end of the deal.” Ulfric’s eyes narrowed.

“You’re the one who beat Tornbjorn into giving fair pay for the Argonians?” She nodded. “Hmph. A noble enough cause. I will write your letter.” She inwardly smiled. “Not because I approve of the cause, but because of all you have done for my cause.” It turned into a frown.

“One more thing?” She decided to test her luck. “Where I come from, the racists are never on the right side of history.” She nodded quickly before turning away from him, walking swiftly towards the forge. 

“Jenny! How did it go?” There was a smear of dirt on her friends face. 

“We won. I also just mouthed off to the Jarl of Windhelm.” Adrianne chuckled at her friend, rolling her eyes.

“You’ve been mouthing off at that man since you met him. If he doesn’t hate you by now, he’s not going to.” Adrianne replied. Jenny flicked a piece of grass at her. 

“It’s not that he likes me. He respects me.” She paused for a moment. “Mostly I think he respects the fact that I could incinerate him with only words.” Adrianne outright laughed at that. Shaking her head, Adrianne went back to her work. Jenny decided to sit there and watch for a while. She had been at the camp for almost a week, and kept replaying her last night with Vilkas. 

He had told her he loved her. He had said it before, of course. But it was the first time since their kidnapping. He had kissed her then, for the first time since that night in Breezehome. The thought made her smile. 

Two days later, they sent her and three other soldiers to Markarth. Apparently there was a Justiciar there that needed to be removed. Her orders were to kill his guards, but take him alive. Not that it was any more humane. She was almost certain he'd be tortured for information. She sighed. It was more bloodshed. 

The four of them rode swiftly. Markarth wasn’t that far from Falkreath, but they were instructed to extract them quickly. Apparently the Jarl was in on it with them, telling his other advisors that they were being extracted by the Thalmor. 

Markarth was exactly what she expected. Made from a Dwemer ruin, the stone walls created a feeling that made her increasingly uncomfortable. Ever since Alftand, she had hated Dwemer ruins. Even if they didn’t connect to Blackreach. She had no intention of going back to Blackreach again, and never again to a Dwemer ruin if it could be avoided. This one excluded. The people everywhere definitely did help.

“I got two rooms.” One of the soldiers approached her in the inn. “I figured you’d want to share with me?” The girl was even smaller than she was, and looked no older than twenty. Jenny smiled at her, about to answer when she was interrupted. 

“Or she could share with me!” One of the two male soldiers that had been sent shot her a smirk and raunchy wink. Out of the corner of her eyes, she could see the girl shrink down a little bit. Frowning, Jenny stood up and moved quickly to the table the two men had claimed. Glaring at them, she slammed her fists on the table.

“Would you care to repeat that?” Her voice was dangerously low. She knew the men in Skyrim had lower levels of conduct then they did in her world, but that wasn’t going to stop her from correcting their crude jokes. She did it in her world, and she’d do it here. This time it seemed the men didn’t know who she was…

“I said, you could share with me, sweetheart.” The same man retorted, though his companion seemed to have lost his courage in dealing with the angry woman. 

“You really are brave.” Jenny scoffed. “Making a jab like that at someone who outranks you in a dozen different ways.” She glared at him, pulling out the little sheet of paper she carried to verify who she was. Both men paled. “If you make another jibe like that to either of us, you won’t only lose your rank, you may very well lose your head!” She stormed off into the room the other soldier had pointed to. 

It only took a few moments for the other woman to join her. She walked quietly in before sinking down onto one of the small beds provided. They were stone, something Jenny was  _ not  _ excited about. But it was better than nothing.

“That was awesome.” The woman said. “I wish I could have said something like that to all the boys growing up. I’m Layla.” Layla smiled. 

“I’m Jenny. And why didn’t you?”

“My father raised me to be a housewife, which was never what I wanted. I wouldn’t have been able to back up my claims. In the little town I grew up in, if you couldn’t back your claims people found out quick, and did whatever they were threatening to anyways.” She explained. “I didn’t learn how to fight until I ran away at sixteen. Three years later, here I am.” She shrugged. “Sharing the room with someone I looked up to for all the years I spent after running away.” Layla’s cheeks colored before she got to work stripping herself of her armor.

“It’s good that you left, then.” Jenny said, before she paused. “How did you know of me that long ago?” Layla’s cheeks colored again. 

“I saw you fight a dragon in the Rift. With a Dunmer and a Nord woman. The Dunmer cowered behind you as you fearlessly shot arrows at the dragon. Even the Nord woman looked frightened, but you looked so brave! I found out you had become the Dragonborn a year later. I only joined this army when I realized you were going to be at the head of it.” She paused for a moment. “I knew that if you were fighting for it, it couldn’t be a bad cause.” 

The admission was like a slap in the face. All this time and she didn’t think about how other people perceived her! She had always second guessed herself, wondering if what she was doing was right, and to think there were people that had this much confidence in her? It both made her scared and happy.

“Wow.” She said quietly. 

“I’m sorry, that was probably oversharing. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.” Layla said quickly. “ You just asked so I figured-”

“It’s okay, Layla.” Jenny interrupted. “I just never thought that anyone would ever look up to me like that.” Jenny took off her armor as silence took over the room. They fell into small talk later in the night, but ended up going to bed early. 

She decided that of all the Justiciars she had met, Ondolemar was by far the most tolerable. He was quite stuck up, but at least he was polite when they asked him to follow them for an important matter. She and Layla led him to the outskirts of the city before they bound and gagged him, meeting up with the men after they disposed of the guard’s bodies. Jenny tried to ignore the hurt in the Altmer’s eyes as they put him on the back of her horse. 

The ride back to Falkreath was just as quick as the ride to Markarth. The Altmer wasn’t heavy enough to add too much of a burden on her horse, so when they arrived at the camp Ulfric and Tullius were both surprised to see them back. 

Jenny hated the look in Ulfric’s eyes when he said he would question him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are the first two chapters, because I stayed up wayyyy too late last night writing because the ideas kept flowing. This is already a sixty page google doc. (For reference, the first was one hundred and seven) Anyways, get ready for a ride, because I have a lot of storylines from the game all put together like a puzzle, and I still have more ideas that I'm playing with. But anyways. I hope you enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

Jenny was almost certain that the Thalmor were onto them. Tullius began getting less letters from Elenwen, each with less information than the last. Even the letters from the Empire had less information about the Thalmor. It had been three weeks since her trip to Markarth, and almost nothing had happened. 

Layla tended to always be near her or Adrianne. Jenny learned quickly that she was often the object of the other soldier’s crude comments, but they were scarce near Adrianne and never happened near Jenny herself. Not that she minded. Layla was fun to talk to, and even better to spar with. The two of them had been teaching Adrianne how to wield a sword. She was a slow learner, but she learned. 

“We need to make a move damn it!” Ulfric slammed his fist on the table, jerking Jenny out of her reverie. She seemed to daydream and think a lot during their meetings. Seeing as almost nothing got done until the two men were done arguing. 

“We don’t want to expose ourselves yet!” Tullius argued. Rolling her eyes, Jenny stood up quickly.

“If the Thalmor don’t know about our alliance yet, they will in a day or two. Elenwen will end up wondering why the Thalmor from the mountain pass never showed up. Then she will investigate. At this point, it might be best that she finds out.” The gears in Jenny’s head were turning. If she knew she would send more Thalmor to Skyrim… thus weakening them in the other provinces. 

“What do you mean, Dragonborn?” Tullius all but growled. Jenny explained her thoughts, then watched as the information processed between the two men. Tullius looked thoughtful. Ulfric looked annoyed that he hadn’t thought of it first. 

“So we strike the embassy?” Ulfric looked at Tullius hopefully, but this time it was Jenny that shut him down. 

“If we take it now, they will only take it back later. It’s a waste of men.” She frowned at the Nord, who looked like he wanted to strangle her. 

“The information is necessary.” Ulfric snarled. 

“I agree.” Jenny said. “So let me take care of it. I have friends that will gladly help me with it.” Tullius and Ulfric exchanged a look, before turning back to her skeptically. Jenny sighed. “In and out, as little bloodshed as possible. Give me two weeks.” She raised her eyebrows at the men. Reluctantly, they agreed. 

She rushed to the forge, telling Adrianne she was going to be gone for a while. Layla was there, seeming sad to see her go. Twenty minutes later, she was on the road to Riften. She had promised Lydia a visit, after all. 

“Brynjolf.” She decided to go through the Ratway, just in case they forgot who she was. She found him sitting at the bar, leaning over a sheet of paper. Everyone gave her a glare as she interrupted the quietness, but this time she didn’t care. This time she was here for her own reasons. 

“Can I help you?” He said sarcastically. Though the way he said it told her that he remembered her. Thank Akatosh, because she didn’t want to explain to a den of thieves that she was here to take Lydia from them for almost two weeks. 

“I’m here to see Lydia.” Brynjolf rolled his eyes before turning back to his papers. 

“And why is that?”

“I don’t think it’s any of your business. We’ve been friends for far longer than you have, and I need to have a talk with her. If you don’t tell me where she is, I’ll go deeper into these tunnels and find her myself.” She glared at him. There were people she didn’t recognize in the Flagon, and she didn’t want to expose the Cistern, but a single look told him what she was talking about. Sighing, he led her to where she needed to go. 

Lydia was wearing a simple set of black guild armor. She was reclining in Brynjolf’s usual chair, reading something quietly. Her hair was longer than it had been when she last saw her, now thrown back into a loose braid. Her feet were atop his desk, and she looked more laid back than Jenny had ever seen her. 

“Jenny!” Lydia exclaimed when she saw her. They hadn’t seen each other since Alduin’s defeat, and Jenny had to admit, she had missed her. She stood up, pulling Jenny into a tight hug. “What are you doing here?” Jenny pulled away gently, casting a not-very-subtle look at Brynjolf, who rolled his eyes before walking away. 

“I need your help.” She said when he was gone. She explained her situation, and Lydia agreed! On the condition that they stopped in Whiterun on the way… a condition Jenny was more than happy to agree to, even if they could only spend two nights there. 

They were off less than an hour later, and Jenny was beginning to hate horses. It was so uncomfortable, riding for a day and a half almost straight! She couldn’t believe how excited she was when they arrived in Whiterun and she could stretch her legs. Smiling, the two women rushed to Jorrvaskr. 

“Vilkas!” Jenny exclaimed, throwing herself into his arms the second she saw him. He looked shocked, but returned the hug after a moment. She wrapped her legs around his waist, burying her face in his neck. He held her tighter against him. It had been almost a month since she saw him. 

“I didn’t know you were coming back! Your last letter arrived two days ago!” He set her down gently, but she hugged him for a few extra moments. 

“I left yesterday, I didn’t know until moments before. I’m here before any letter would have come.” She responded breathlessly. “I missed you.” She added. 

“I missed you too. We all did.” It was then that Jenny remembered that they were in the mead hall, and  _ not  _ in private. She took a step away from him before smiling at the rest of the room, most of which seemed to be attempting to hide their laughs. Though at this point, Jenny was honestly getting used to it. 

“It’s good to be back.” She replied. Lydia cleared her throat quietly behind them, prompting Vilkas to smile at her. They exchanged pleasantries before Lydia wandered over towards Aela and Farkas. 

“I thought she was running the thieves guild?” Vilkas didn’t approve. She could see it on his face, but she shrugged.

“It looked like Brynjolf was in charge, although she obviously has some sort of power. She seemed quite relaxed at his desk.” She shrugged, turning her attention back to her friend. “I had to collect her for a job. We can only stay for two days, but I assumed that was better than nothing.” Vilkas informed her that her assumption was correct. 

“We’ve all missed you here. Although we’ve been having some conflicts with a rival faction.” Vilkas said quietly. Jenny frowned. 

“Silver Hand?” He nodded. Sighing, Jenny took his hand. “You guys will beat them, I promise. If you ever need anything…” She trailed off. The war took up so much of her time, and she was hoping that if Aela and Skjor never turned her into a werewolf she would never become Harbinger. She could only hope. 

“Thank you.” Vilkas said quietly.

The next few days were the best she could remember in a while. She and Lydia were happy to catch up with their old friends, and Jenny was more than happy to spend as much time with Vilkas as possible. Of course, it ended all too soon. 

“Do you have to go?” Vilkas’s voice pulled her from her thoughts as she readied her horse. He looked quite sad, a look that never failed to make Jenny feel guilty. She took his hands, kissing him lightly on the cheek. 

“I do. After this job I’m going to request some time off. Ulfric and Tullius can’t keep me going all the time.” She sighed. “And the Thalmor are hot on our tails. After this mission, I think the war will be more open.” He looked more concerned at the statement. 

“You’ve already given so much to Skyrim. I’m sure they can’t blame you for wanting something else.” He replied quietly. 

“”I’ve given what needs to be given. What was the point of defeating Alduin if the Thalmor are just going to tear us apart from the inside?” She reached up, cupping his cheek in her hand. He leaned into the touch, smiling softly. “I’ll come back. I always have, I always will.” He nodded slowly after she removed her hand. Lydia came to stand beside the pair, leading her horse with her. Jenny kissed Vilkas lightly before mounting the stallion. 

“I love you.” He called after as she rode off. She fought to contain a smile as Lydia shot her a knowing look. 

“Now, what’s the details of this job we’re doing?”


	4. Chapter 4

The Thalmor Embassy was much bigger than Jenny had expected. The walls were tall, but not unclimbable. The two women circled the embassy from afar multiple times, both appraising it. Lydia was obviously watching for the best place to get in and traps, while Jenny was watching the guard changes. Delphine was right in the game, the embassy was locked up tight. 

A small nod from her partner spurred Jenny into action. She nodded back, their signal that Lydia found their best way in. The women moved together towards the spot, and a small hand squeeze from Jenny signaled the guard change was already happening. Lydia wasted no time launching herself over the wall, landing without a sound on the other side.   
Not for the first time, Jenny found herself grateful for the Nightingale armor. Her footsteps were silent, and she knew she blended in with the night. Not only that, but the hood allowed her to see in the dark much better than she would have normally. She also landed silently, and the two women pressed themselves to the wall as the changing guard walked by. Jenny held her breath as they passed. Being caught meant death. Or worse. 

She exhaled when they were gone, following Lydia as the pair crept towards the next wall. It was a bit ridiculous, the amount of walls that shielded the embassy from the outside world. She wished she could laugh out loud at the symbolism of it all. Many physical walls for the walls the Dominion put up from the rest of the world. 

This time, Lydia balanced atop it, making a beeline for the walls of the embassy itself. Jenny smirked as she saw the slightly ajar window. A small flicker gave away the person within, but if she had to guess there was no more than one person within. The room looked rather small. She was almost up the wall when she heard a small gasp, and the figure that was Lydia disappeared into the shadows. 

Though she couldn’t see them, Jenny heard the people on the other side. A male and a female, both guards if she had to guess. 

“Elenwen’s been getting jumpy. The woman doubled the guard in her tower, and communication with Ondolemar has been cut. But not from us.” The woman sounded annoyed. Or maybe frightened?

“Ondolemar never had his heart in our cause. I overheard some of the other Justiciars talking about his replacement. He’s a right ass, and I heard he tortured twice as many Imperials than any other Justiciars in Cyriodiil.” Both of them laughed dryly as a pit formed in Jenny’s stomach. 

Not only was Ondolemar the Justiciar in Markarth that she had taken, but the Thalmor were planning on sending more! It seemed they would recover more information than she’d bargained for on this trip. She shook her head in an attempt to clear her mind. They weren’t even inside yet, and she still needed to get the information on troop numbers. And figure out if Elenwen knew about their attacks yet. 

The guards moved on, and Lydia emerged from the shadows, a grim look on her face. Jenny squeezed her hand before the pair made a break for the window. Lydia went in first, creeping through it without so much as a gust of wind notifying the Justiciar inside of the break in. Jenny slid in after that, noting with some relief that he wasn’t facing her. 

Creeping up behind him, she pulled the dragonbone dagger she kept at her waist out. It was a gift from Adrianne when the war started, enchanted to drain the life from another to heal her. Frowning, she reached around the man and cut his throat, catching him as he fell so as not to alert anyone else to the abnormality. Catching the grim look Lydia cast her, she shook her head. It was better to go this way than the slow death Ulfric would want to give to any Thalmor he could get his hands on. 

She searched his pockets, pleasantly surprised and relieved to find a key in his pocket. Though she knew Lydia could pick any lock they came across, a key would save valuable time. The more Thalmor they came across, the more bodies. The more bodies, the more likely they were to get caught. 

“The information we need is probably in Elenwen’s Solar.” Jenny whispered. “It’s the next building over that leads to the dungeons.” Lydia frowned. 

“Then why did we need to come in here?” She whispered back. 

“I said probably. It may be in another chest or desk. Just look everywhere.” Lydia nodded as the pair began searching the room. Upon finding nothing, the two women began to make their way through the rest of the second story. They found nothing, though neither woman felt any remorse for taking all of the gold they found. 

When they went down to the first floor, things got complicated. Jenny could see three guards, and hear at least two more. She grimaced as she remembered the room they were in from the game. At least by the look of it there wasn’t a wizard around. The mages were always difficult to best in battle. 

Lydia handed her a potion, before swallowing her own. Jenny frowned as Lydia’s body disappeared entirely, the only indicator that she was there was a small shimmer in the air. She drained her own, feeling a slight tingling sensation as her body disappeared. She felt a hand slide into hers, and began to lead her through the room. The pair froze when they heard one of the guards begin walking towards them. 

“I swear I heard something!” He bellowed to his companions. Jenny held her breath as the pair clung to the wall. Of course, it wasn’t long before she felt the tingles again, and saw Lydia reappear. So she did what she did best. 

She pulled Lydia along as she took off running. It wasn’t the same as when she used to do it, but the combination of running and the notion that they may get caught sent a burst of adrenaline through her as they slipped through the doors just as their potions wore off. Lydia hurriedly got out her tools and locked the door behind them, both women sliding down and taking a moment to breathe. That had been way too close. 

Jenny was the first to get up, creeping along the path towards where she knew Elenwen’s Solar was. She watched the guards as they did their rounds. It was a large square, with four guards. They stood in each corner of their metaphorical square for three minutes before walking clockwise towards the next spot. She watched two cycles before they began creeping closer and closer. 

They waited in the bushes behind one of the guards until they rotated. Just as they began to move, Jenny and Lydia burst into action, running for the Solar. They heard one of the guards gasp as Jenny gripped Lydia’s hand. 

“Wuld.” It took all of her willpower to keep the Shout quiet as they were suddenly in front of the Solar, wretching the door open. They locked it behind them, finding themselves face to face with two annoyed looking Altmer. 

“Well, well, well. What do we have here?” The man scowled at them. She exchanged a look with Lydia, who looked much more disoriented than Jenny had hoped she would be. Jenny glared back at the man, deciding in a moment that she could still get their information, and it may remain a secret for a bit longer. 

“Where are the letters that you’re supposed to send to the Dominion tonight?” She targeted the question at the woman she knew was Elenwen herself. She was even snotier than she was in the game as she replied. 

“You won’t live long enough to get them, dear.” She sounded so calm. “In three days the letters I’m about to send will reach the Dominion, and we will crush your cause to the ground. I figured it out just this morning! Tullius and Mede will pay for this betrayal.” She spat. Jenny grinned. 

“If we won’t live long enough to see them, where are the letters?” She retorted. She watched the gears turn in the two Altmer’s brains. Jenny slowly slid her hands towards her swords. This had to be perfect, or it wouldn’t work. 

“Idiot girl. You think I would give such information to you, even if you are to die soon?” Elenwen laughed, but Jenny stopped paying attention. She was watching the man, who’s eyes had shifted to a cupboard right next to her desk as soon as she had asked the question. Jenny smiled at them. 

“You already did.” She took her chance, lunging at the woman as she pulled her swords out. She could hear the pounding at the door of the guards trying to enter, but knowing Elenwen there weren't many keys to her Solar lying around. Elenwen’s eyes widened as Jenny’s sword pierced her gut, slumping to the ground. The man let out a feral shriek, and Jenny knew she was in trouble at the purple sparks that began flying from his hands. 

“Lydia, any day now!” She exclaimed to her friend, who still hadn’t moved. She almost sighed in relief when Lydia’s eyes snapped to hers, and her weapons were drawn moments after that. The pair faced the wizard, who was glowering at them. 

Jenny barely had time to dodge as a sudden streak of lightning flew at her, and she felt the ends of her hair singe. She glared at the man. That would be the fourth haircut she would have to have because of magical damage since she arrived in Skyrim! She missed her long hair! 

She retaliated by diving towards him, doing a barrel roll over a table as her ebony swords clashed with the ethereal purple one he had conjured. Lydia had flanked him, and was silently creeping up on him. She wasn’t expecting him to turn around and hit Lydia with his spell. Thankfully he wasn’t expecting her to take her opportunity and slide one of her blades between his shoulders. He let out a gargle before crumpling to the floor. 

Jenny was beside Lydia in a flash. Her friend had crumpled to the ground, and Jenny could see multiple spots where the lightning had burned her. Muttering a small prayer to Kyne, Jenny let some energy seep from her into Lydia, the golden light surrounding the Nord. She kept going until she felt drained, noting all of the wounds were closed, and her smaller ones now resembled scars. Lydia began to stir as she slumped against the wall. 

“What in Oblivion just happened?” Lydia looked startled as she took in an exhausted Jenny and the two dead Thalmor. “I feel like horse shit.” Jenny giggled slightly as she slowly stood up, grimacing as she did so. Really, she needed to stop overdoing it on the magika. 

“What happened is I just killed Elenwen. And we need to come up with a cover story quickly.” Jenny frowned, the gears suddenly turning in her head. She made her way over to the desk, grabbing the papers from the cupboard and shoving them in her bag before dumping the bottle of ink over her hand. She cut Lydia off before she said anything, just telling her to wait. 

Grabbing a roll of paper, she pressed her hand down in the center. Lydia’s eyes widened as she realized what Jenny was doing. Jenny wrinkled her nose as she prepared herself for the next part. In order to make them think of this as the Dark Brotherhood’s work, she had to make it look like it. 

Trying not to gag as she pulled Elenwen’s body into the desk chair was more difficult than she thought it would be. But pulling her male companion into a slumped position beside it was worse. He had more blood and smelled like burnt muffins. Sighing, the two women slipped out the back door into yet another courtyard. There were less guards, making it much easier for the pair to climb back over the walls and make a beeline for Solitude. 

Both women looked as if they had been to Oblivion and back by the time they made it to the Winking Skeever. Jenny waved brightly at the bard, Lisette as they entered, remembering the last time she was in Solitude. She felt a little bit guilty about not staying, but she was exhausted and could use a bath. Badly. Breaking in required much more effort than she thought it did, and took much longer than she thought it would. 

She groaned as she sank into the steaming water, feeling some of the tension on her muscles dissipate. She hadn’t made it to a bath in a week, which she knew to be normal in Skyrim but she still hated how greasy it made her hair. 

Humming to herself, she reached for the bar of soap. It was lavender scented, her favorite in Skyrim. Back on Earth her favorite had been peach or vanilla, but they didn’t exist in Skyrim. Divines what she would do for a juicy peach right now… her mouth watered. She realized with a start that it was dawn, and she hadn’t eaten anything since breakfast yesterday. 

Sighing, she pulled herself from the bath and trudged back into her room. She pulled her Nightingale armor on, sighing at how warm it was. When she got back to camp she was forcing Ulfric and Tullius to let her have a month off, and she was going to refuse to leave Vilkas’s room for the single reason of not having to put a proper dress on. 

Her cheeks tinged pink at the thought. If he still wanted her to stay with him, that is. She frowned as she realized she hadn’t written him a letter yet, but quickly dismissed it. He knew she was on an important mission, and that it wouldn’t take too long. Besides, she would see him again soon, if she and Lydia left after dinner they would arrive at the camp by morning. 

She couldn’t decide if the food was amazing or if she was simply starving, but decided it was a combination of the two. She shoved it all down her throat, nearly jumping out of her skin when a musical laugh sounded behind her. 

“Rough night?” Lisette sat next to her, talking a swig of the water from her hand. Jenny nodded, trying to stifle a yawn. “Then I won’t keep you. But I wanted to tell you I finally got permission to leave! I’ll be going to a small town on the High Rock side of the border to sing next month!” She was beaming.

“That’s amazing!” Jenny exclaimed, embracing the younger girl. She couldn’t have been older than twenty five, but her voice was one that reminded her of a few singers from Earth. The pair chatted for a few minutes before Jenny decided she needed to sleep before she fell over. She was asleep before her head hit the pillow. 

As predicted, the pair arrived at the camp a few hours before dawn, rousing a very grumpy looking Ulfric and a frowning Tullius from their beds. Jenny realized with a start that this was the first conversation she had had with the pair that didn’t end in them screaming at eachother, and she fought the urge to be an ass about it. 

Also as predicted, they were annoyed with her want for time off, but after assuring them that if they needed her for something no one else could do, she would come back early. Though Ulfric still looked annoyed. But, she decided, he always looked just a little bit grumpy. 

“I’ve missed the adventures with you.” Lydia said, smiling at Jenny. 

“Me too. But our days of hunting dragons like rabbits are over.” She replied, smiling lightly. “Only a few stragglers haven’t heeded Paarthurnax’s call, and we both know I can handle them.” The women shared a small smile. 

“I do need to get back to the guild. Bryn’s been trying to keep it from falling apart, but without Feryldrin I’m afraid we’ve fallen from Nocturnal’s grace again. Bryn isn’t a devout man and Karliah’s already disappointed her once.” Lydia explained quietly. 

“Why not take over his place?” Jenny asked. “If she needs a third Nightingale to be happy, become the third one. You’ve obviously become close with Brynjolf, and seem to be friends with Karliah, so why not?” Lydia smiled softly. 

“I’ll think about it.” Jenny smiled, before pulling her friend into a hug. All too soon she was a speck in the distance, Jenny about to head in the other direction. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So updates might get a little bit slower for multiple reasons. 1: School has started, meaning more time doing homework and sitting on Zoom and less time writing. 2: My extended family decided now was a good time to start in on being terrible. But, amidst all of the rough things that have happened the past few days, someone made a crucial mistake, and told me I would never go anywhere with writing. And that is my least favorite thing to be told, and I am proud to report that every time someone has told me I could never do something, I have proved them wrong or set myself on a path to prove them wrong. But all in all, this means I have begun planning a book. Legit young adult high fantasy fiction, that's actually going to get edited a million times and planned! (Unlike this, which is just me free-writing then publishing XD) So that's my news, and I hope you all enjoy this chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

“Damn it!” Jenny cursed. She frowned at the puddle of mead on the floor, sighing as she fetched some extra rags. Breezehome felt warmer now, with the new decorations and signs of life. It was her decision to begin living there again, though she spent most of the week staying with Vilkas. It was only when he was on overnight jobs that she stayed in her own house. 

He was supposed to be back hours ago, but she resigned herself to accepting that he would be one more night. So she ate with Aela and Farkas before rushing home. It wasn’t the same without him there. 

She took a drink of her mead, before picking up her book. She was only a few pages in when a burst of thunder made her jump, the wind picking up and whistling outside of her house. She frowned, suddenly wishing she had stayed with the Companions that night. 

Jenny had always been frightened of thunder. It was irrational, all it did was make noise. Yet she was scared anyways. Sighing, she attempted to get back to her book. It was futile, seeing as she jumped with every boom. It was a dumb book she had picked up in a Dwemer ruin on their society, but it was super boring. 

She missed the fictional tales that were told in her world. Not even the fairy tales, but she would kill to have a copy of Lord of the Rings in her hands right now. Or The Hobbit. Anything close to it, actually. 

Getting up to get herself more mead, she froze when she heard footsteps from outside of the window. Slinking against the wall, she held her breath. This was how every horror movie ever started, a young woman alone in the middle of a storm. It was ridiculous, she was the Dragonborn! But that didn’t stop her from releasing a small shriek when someone pounded on the door. 

She reached for her dagger, suddenly wishing she was wearing her armor instead of her night shift. She never wore it in Breezehome, it was one of the only places you could find her without it on. She glanced longingly at it on the stand before moving at a snail’s pace towards the door, flinching when the same insistent pounding sounded in her ears. Cursing herself for leaving a candle in the window, she tentatively opened the door, gripping her dagger tightly in her other hand. 

“Vilkas!” She exclaimed, pulling him in the door. He was dripping wet, his warpaint running down his face. She fought a giggle, it reminded her of girls in her highschool during swim week. 

“Did I wake you?” He looked like… well, like a wet dog. Shaking her head, she grabbed a large towel and handed it to him. He looked at her gratefully before beginning to undo the clasps of his armor, sighing as his wet hands slid every time. 

“No. Here, let me.” She said quietly. They were silent as she undid all of the many clasps on his armor before removing hers from the armor stand and replacing it with his to dry. She grinned at him before tossing him one of the many tunics she had stolen from him over the year, and he rolled his eyes before smiling. 

“Thank you.” Her reply was cut off by a loud BANG, the thunder echoing throughout the city. Eyes widening, Jenny jumped slightly before busying herself trying to warm up some tea. Even without his wet garments, Vilkas was shivering. She couldn’t understand why, he was a Nord! But she didn’t question him as she pressed a hot cup of tea into his hands. She began scrubbing his face as he drank. 

“How was the job?” She asked. 

“Shit. The guy I was supposed to be tracking down kept escaping, and when I finally found him it turned out he had friends. I’m not sure what the Forsworn were doing that far North.” He remarked, squeezing her hand when she finished. She hummed in response before setting the rag down into the same bowl of water the rest of her dirty rags were in. Oh how she missed running water. 

“Did you end up beating him?” He nodded in response as she sank down into the chair beside him, trying not to jump as another crack of thunder sounded. 

“Are you scared of thunder?” Vilkas’s eyes narrowed at her as she tinged pink, shaking her head guiltily. 

“Of course not! Why would I be?” The words came out too fast, and she knew Vilkas caught her in her lie. Laughing, he grabbed her arm, pulling her into his lap. 

“You know I can hear your heart pick up when you lie.” His voice was much lower than it had been a moment ago. She blushed, knowing he could probably hear her heart beating erratically at the moment. Damn his wolf abilities. 

“Fine. Yes, I don’t like thunder.” She would never admit that she was  _ afraid.  _ Smiling, Vilkas rolled his eyes. 

“Whatever you say.” He was looking at her with much more intensity than he had in the past few months. Not that she minded. She wrapped her arms around his neck, situating herself in his lap. 

“What made you come here instead of Jorrvaskr?” She asked innocently. He grinned wolfishly, and she was suddenly struck by how lucky she was. She got dumped into Skyrim without warning and managed to get the most well read, strongest, and by the Divines  _ attractive  _ man here. 

“Because I knew you would be here.” He responded, pulling her closer. A small tilt of her head would press her lips to his, but she waited. The intensity in his eyes hadn’t died down at all, and she felt a familiar flutter in her abdomen. 

“Come to Riften with me.” His words didn’t make sense to her for a moment. She pulled away, blinking rapidly a few times. 

“What?” She responded dumbly. His expression immediately morphed from pure confidence into a look of insecurity. He bit his lip for a moment as she stared at him. Why Riften? 

“Marry me, Jenny. I’ve been thinking about it a lot since you joined the war efforts, and every time you leave I’m so scared you won’t come back. If we have the blessings of the Divines, then they won’t take you from me.” Her eyes widened as she processed his words. Not even six months ago he hated her, and he was proposing? She blinked back into the moment when she saw his hopeful look morph back into insecurity. 

“Are you sure you want that?” She breathed. His eyes didn’t leave hers as he slowly nodded. 

“I know the past few months have been hard for us. I said things I didn’t mean because of what that mage did to me, and it’s taken me a while, but I finally know what I want.” He paused. “I love you, and I want to be with you. I want to stand by your side for the rest of our lives, if you’ll have me.” He ended his monologue, and it took Jenny’s brain a moment to catch up. 

“Yes.” She breathed. “Yes, yes yes!” She grinned at him, and his lips were on hers. By the Gods, he hadn’t kissed her like this in months! His arms wound their way around her waist, pulling her closer to him as her hands threaded their way into his hair. She let out a small gasp as he began kissing her jawline down to her neck. 

He paused for a moment, smiling at her before he suddenly hooked one arm under her knees and stood up, making his way upstairs. Jenny took the opportunity to marvel at him. She was going to be married soon! Of course, in Skyrim they probably would have left by now if she had been from Skyrim. But Jenny needed to write to Tullius and Ulfric and tell them she needed an extra week off…

She giggled as her back hit the bed, allowing him to kiss her again. He propped himself up on one arm, letting the other hand rest on her waist. She smiled into their kiss as she slid her hands under his tunic, frowning when he pulled away. 

“I won’t have you until we’ve wed.” Vilkas’s voice was shaking a little bit, and Jenny just smiled up at him. 

“Okay.” She whispered in response. He rolled off of her, beckoning for her to come closer. She cuddled up against him, resting her head on his chest. Within minutes his breathing slowed, and she smiled as she realized he was asleep. 

The next morning she woke up in almost the exact same position she had fallen asleep in. Grinning as she remembered the events of the previous night, she untangled herself from his arms and slid out of bed, padding downstairs into the kitchen. She began boiling some water, humming to herself as she put some bread over the fire to warm. 

She was getting married soon. Probably by the end of the week. She never thought she’d be married by the time she was thirty, but then again she also hadn’t counted on coming to Skyrim. It was almost three years ago that she’d arrived… damn. The thought made her pause as she added leaves to the water. Three years ago in Frost Fall she came to Skyrim and made it into the Companions. 

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Vilkas making his way down the stairs. She turned around and handed him a glass of tea, to which he muttered a thank you and kissed her on the top of her head. The action was so… domestic. After the years she had in Skyrim, she never thought she’d have this!

“When do you want to leave?” Jenny broke the silence, sitting next to him at their table. He turned, smiling softly at her. 

“I was hoping we could leave tomorrow. And bring Farkas and Aela with us? I want to bring Kodlak, but with his Rock Joint…” Vilkas trailed off, shaking his head. Jenny put her hand on his arm before responding. 

“Of course. And I’ll bring Adrianne, and Lydia will probably kill us if we don’t invite her as well.” She was suddenly thankful that Adrianne had this week off as well, to visit her husband. It seemed as if she’d be traveling again soon. 

“We leave first thing tomorrow morning?” Vilkas asked. She nodded, taking another bite of her bread. “Good.” He leaned in closer to her ear. “And you’ll be mine tomorrow night.” The way he said it made her shiver. 

“I’m looking forward to it.” She replied cheekily. He grinned at her before they both walked upstairs. He needed to report back to the Companions, and Jenny needed to tell Adrianne everything. 

“Adrianne!” She halted her friend, who was walking towards her shop. The Breton smiled warmly at her, allowing her to fall in step with her. “Adrianne I have so much to tell you!” 

“Yeah you do! Tell me why I saw grumpy leaving your house this morning looking quite disheveled?” Adrianne narrowed her eyes, laughing when Jenny blushed. 

“We’re going to Riften tomorrow. And were hoping you would join us?” Jenny watched as a wave of understanding washed over her. 

“You’re getting married?” She exclaimed. “Oh, I did not see this coming. I mean, it’s obvious you two are in love, but I figured it would take him a few weeks to work up the nerve or you a few weeks to get tired of waiting!” She grinned at Jenny, linking their arms. “I hope you’ve thought to tell Lydia. She’ll probably go Dark Brotherhood on your asses if you go to Riften to get married without telling her.” 

“Of course I’m telling her! We hope to leave first thing tomorrow, so we can get married that night.” She explained. Adrianne wiggled her eyebrows, elbowing her. 

“Excited for your wedding night, right?” Jenny blushed, shoving her back. 

“Really, Adrianne? That’s where your mind goes?” 

“Oh by the nine! You’ve already been there! He seems like such a gentleman though! Oooh how did that happen? Did you go for it, or did he?” Her friend began spitting off a list of questions, to which Jenny just laughed. 

“No! Gods! When did you get so nosey?” Adrianne laughed, her whole body shaking before she shook her head. 

“Since I started hanging out with a certain Dragonborn with a temper. Do you know her? She’s a Companion, savior of the world?” Jenny rolled her eyes, resisting the temptation to elbow her again. 

“I didn’t know Dragonborn came here often!” Jenny retorted sarcastically. “She must really like your weapons!” 

“The finest weapons and armor.” Adrianne deadpanned, and the women both burst into laughter, attracting the stares of many passersby. 

“I should probably head up to Jorrvaskr, or Aela might kill me for not telling her soon. See you!” Adrianne winked at her as she turned away, prompting her to shake her head. She could always count on the blacksmith to make her laugh, even about the dumbest things. She smiled as she climbed the steps to Jorrvaskr, practically floating in. 

She paused as everyone turned to look at her as she walked in. They all looked happy, and expectant. She furrowed her brows, noting the absence of the Circle. She walked in slowly, unnerved by their stares. 

“What?” She asked after a moment. 

“So you just weren’t going to tell us?” Ria asked indignantly. “You’re marrying Vilkas!” The other whelps cheered, congratulating their Shield-Sibling. She laughed. 

“I didn’t realize Vilkas had already told everyone.” She giggled. Athis rolled his eyes. 

“It was the first thing he said when he walked in the door.” He grinned, before standing up and doing a terrible impression of Vilkas. “Everyone, Everyone!” He made his voice go two octaves higher. “Jenny said yes! Jenny and I are going to be married! Farkas, will you throw flowers at us during the wedding? Aela, you have got to make sure the rings match! We leave at dawn!” He pressed his hand to his forehead, falling back into his chair. Everyone laughed, including Jenny. 

“How did he ask you? Was it all romantic?” Ria asked dreamily. 

“I bet he got drunk last night and it slipped out.” Torvar slurred. “That’s how it should have been done!” Njada hushed him. 

“I bet it was classic Vilkas. Did he grump at you all night before asking it all indignantly?” Njada suggested. All of their suggestions made her laugh. 

“All of you are wrong. He actually showed up in the middle of the storm, drenched, and only asked me once he used up all of my towels to dry himself off  _ and  _ stole my armor stand!” Everyone laughed, and Athis pushed a mug of mead in her hand. 

“To the blushing bride!” He announced. Everyone echoed it, and despite the fact that it was still quite early in the morning, Jenny drank. The Circle didn’t emerge for at least half of an hour, but when they did Aela and Farkas rushed to her side. 

“Congratulations!” Aela hugged her tightly. “I knew something was up when Vilkas never came home!” Jenny giggled. 

“I’ll be throwing flowers at you, for whatever reason during your wedding.” Was the first thing Farkas said. Jenny paused. She thought Athis was kidding. She thought back to their talk about weddings in her world last year, about how she had always wanted a flower girl. She smiled, hugging Farkas. 

“Thank you!” He nodded, before giving her his congratulations as well. Skjor and Kodlak both gave brief acknowledgements before Vilkas’s arm wrapped around her waist, as he kissed her on the cheek. 

“You remembered that I wanted a flower girl!” She muttered softly. 

“Not much of a girl, but I knew Aela, Adrianne, and Lydia would all kill me for suggesting it, so we get my broth er.” Jenny smiled up at him. 

“It’s perfect.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought it was about time that this happened ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Jenny hummed as the water washed over her. Gods, the hot springs in the Rift were superior. Similarly, the other two women with her were also enjoying it. Vilkas and Farkas were both sorely disappointed at being pushed to make camp away from the spring, but the four of them agreed it was worth it. 

“This beats the baths of Jorrvaskr any day.” Aela remarked , running her fingers through her hair. Jenny nodded in agreement, Adrianne following suit. 

“Are you excited, Jenny?” Aela asked. Jenny had insisted on stopping for an hour to take advantage of the hot springs, much to Vilkas’s disappointment. Jenny had convinced him by jesting that it was the perfect time to pick flowers with Farkas, and she convinced her fiance with only a halfhearted glare thrown her way. 

It was worth it. Not only to be clean for her wedding, but these springs were better than anything in her world. It was the summer, but it only got so warm in Skyrim and it was so refreshing!

“I am. Nervous, but in a good way.” She replied, rubbing the soap along her neck. Adrianne let out a small giggle. 

“I was nervous on my wedding night. Ulfberth had to practically drag me to the altar! I kept saying that I was so excited I couldn’t do it, and eventually he just picked me up. I didn’t hesitate to say I do, though.” Adrianne smiled at Jenny. “You’re much braver than I am.” 

“She had to be brave to catch Vilkas’s attention!” Aela interjected. All three of them laughed at that. 

“Thanks, guys. And yes,I think I’ll be able to summon up the courage to walk to the altar.” She winked at Adrianne. 

“We have the flowers, so hurry up!” Farkas’s voice came from over the hill, and the three women rolled their eyes before going for their clothes. Adrianne had finally made herself a set of armor, simple leather. They all knew she could do better, but she claimed she just wanted something cheap. Jenny decided it suited her. 

“That was more than an hour.” Vilkas deadpanned when they approached. She rolled her eyes, kissing his cheek. 

“I’m sure you’ll survive.” He grabbed her hips, pulling her close. 

“I want you to be my wife.” He said in her ear. Jenny couldn’t stop the shiver that went through her, and she almost leaned in to kiss him when Aela interrupted. 

“Eww come on guys. We are all right here.” Their three companions were frowning at the couple, who quickly took a step back. It wasn’t long before the five were on their way again, the gates of Riften in sight. 

The moment they were in the gates, Jenny excused herself as they all went to the Bee and the Barb. Everyone else gave her a confused look, but Vilkas just nodded. They couldn’t all go to the Ratway, even Jenny sometimes had trouble visiting Lydia. She smiled to herself as she crept through the tunnels, happy that the bridge was still down so she didn’t have to find her way the long way. 

When they saw her, Vex and Delvin just sighed, motioning towards the Cistern. Jenny just gave them a cheerful smile and salute. She got eye rolls in return from both of them. Striding into the Cistern, Jenny spotted her friend almost immediately in a discussion that looked heated with Brynjolf. They were both motioning angrily, though Jenny frowned when Brynjolf took a step towards Lydia. Then he suddenly looked up, glaring at her. 

Lydia whipped around, her frown turning into a small smile when she saw her. She said something to Brynjolf that seemed to make him even angrier, but she ignored the look he shot her way in favor of making her way towards Jenny. The two women embraced, then Lydia glared at Brynjolf. 

“Divines that man is insufferable sometimes.” Lydia frowned as he stalked away. Jenny just smiled. 

“Please tell me you don’t have a job tonight.” Jenny said. Lydia rolled her eyes at her friend, lightly smacking her arm. 

“Have another Thalmor Embassy needed to be raided? Because I’m afraid I’m going to have to start charging a risk fee.” Lydia jokes. Jenny just shook her head. “Then what is it?” 

“I’m marrying Vilkas tonight.” She said softly. Lydia just stared for a moment, before letting out a high pitched shriek. All of the heads in the Cistern whipped towards them as Lydia hugged her tighter than she ever had. Sapphire raised a thin eyebrow before scoffing, slinking away into the shadows. 

“He finally asked! Are you two doing better then? You came down here to invite me, right? Because I’m coming either way.” Lydia gushed. Jenny just laughed at the Nord. 

“Of course I came to invite you. And yes, we’ve been doing quite well. Yes, he asked.” Jenny smiled. “We only invited three other people, and I was hoping you would be there.” Lydia nodded. 

“Of course I will be!” Lydia grinned happily. “By the Divines, come on! We need to go to Maramal and let him know!” Jenny let her take her hand and lead her out of the Cistern, trying to ignore the glares of the rest of the guild. She knew why they hated her. She was an outsider that knew most of their secrets. It didn’t make it any less unsettling. The only one that seemed to find her agreeable was Karliah. 

The talk with the priest was short and to the point, with a promise that the six of them would be at the temple at dusk. Then, the pair met their friends at the Bee and the Barb, smiling at Keerava as they ordered an ale each. 

“So, finally decided to tie the knot?” Lydia smirked at Vilkas. He nodded, wrapping an arm around her waist. 

“I wanted to make her mine in the eyes of the Gods before this war really picks up.” He shrugged. “I meant to before…” He trailed off, but they all knew what he meant. Lydia nodded before turning to Adrianne, and the pair began discussing the quietest weapons and how to use them. Jenny tuned them out in favor of resting her head against Vilkas’s shoulder. 

“Don’t fall asleep, love. We still have another hour before dusk.” He began tracing circles on her sides with her fingers, and she sighed at the contact. 

“I know. Everything is just so exhausting.” She buried her head into his shoulder, earning a chuckle from Aela and Farkas. Lydia and Adrianne weren’t paying them any attention. “I don’t wanna go back to Ulfric and Tullius.”

“And I don’t want you to. But we all know the Thalmor needs to be gone. You’re fighting for a free Skyrim, and they need you.” Jenny looked up, frowning at him.

“You’re supposed to tell me I should stay with you!” She pouted. He just shook his head, kissing the top of her head. It felt like only minutes before the sun set, and the party moved to the temple of Mara. 

Maramal welcomed them graciously. One of the things Jenny liked about being here in real life was that she got to write her own vows. And she had no idea what vows here or in her old world were like, so she decided to wing it. If she messed them up, she knew Vilkas would just laugh with her.

It was part of why she loved him, she decided. As she stood there in front of their closest friends, she knew he was it for her. Vilkas, who stayed up all night to read with her. Vilkas, who fought the World Eater with her. Vilkas, who followed her to the ends of Skyrim even before he knew he loved her. Vilkas, who she was prepared to kill entire armies for. Who she did kill legions for. 

As he stood there in front of her, smiling, all of the anxiety in her stomach faded away. It was just them. No one else was in the room, when he was smiling at her like that. Suddenly, Maramal was calling for her to say her vows. 

“Vilkas.” The words caught in her throat as her eyes brimmed with tears. “We’ve literally conquered gods together. You stayed by my side even when we both thought I was delusional. I vow to do the same. I’ll be with you through thick and thin, I’ll follow you to Oblivion and back. Because I love you.” It was short and sweet. She smiled when she saw the tears blooming in his eyes, and she didn’t dare look away from him. 

“Jenny. When you walked into Jorrvaskr, you were one of the worst fighters I’ve seen in awhile.” Everyone chuckled, even Maramal, though he tried to disguise it as a cough. “Then you saved me from a dragon, and I realized how amazing you became while I was too busy judging you. I realized then that I would follow you to the edge of the world and back, even if I didn’t know my feelings yet.” A tear fell from her eye.

“You make me so happy. And I want to make you happy. I’m going to make you happy, and I’ll follow you wherever you need to go. I’m going to love you no matter what.” He finished. Jenny was dumbstruck. How had she gotten so lucky? 

She barely registered the “I do” that came from her lips, or the one that came from his. What she did notice was the way he swept her into his arms and kissed her. She knew then that nothing could beat this moment. Their friends cheered as they broke apart, calling for mead, but Jenny didn’t hear them as she gazed into Vilkas’s eyes. She kissed him again, though this time it was much shorter. 

Then they were thanking Maramal, and heading back to the inn. The entire inn cheered when they saw the newly wed couple, and there were free drinks given to the entire party. 

“To Jenny and Vilkas, and a happy marriage!” Aela shouted. She and Lydia were already well on their way to being drunk, and everyone cheered before taking large swigs of their mead. Jenny giggled, wrapping her arms around Vilkas. 

“I love you.” She whispered up at him. 

“I love you too.”  
The party lasted hours. It wasn’t what she expected from Skyrim, but also not what she expected from Earth. She decided it was perfect, and it was well into the night before Lydia excused herself, promising to see them off the next day.

Aela, Farkas, and Adrianne were next. They were the last ones awake in the bar, and Keerava was starting to get annoyed with them as the night went on. The party said goodnight, and they retired to their rooms. 

She didn’t even get all the way into the room before she was pressed against the door, her falling backwards as the door closed. She grinned as he wrapped his arms around her, kissing her deeply. 

“Divines I love you.” Vilkas said, his voice husky. Jenny giggled as his lips found their way to her neck, hands finding their way to the clasps of her armor. She rolled her eyes as he fumbled with the clasps, pushing his hands away to slide the garment off. She was left in a white tank top and breeches. 

“Your turn.” She muttered, using her nimble fingers to rid him of his armor. In truth, she had no idea what she was doing, not that he seemed to mind. She tossed the armor away with a grunt before pushing him back on the bed, leaning over him to kiss him. His hands flew to her waist as they kissed. 

She bit her lip as she pulled away, finally deciding she was ready. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here ya have it folks. A married Jenny and Vilkas! I thought it was about time. Anyways I hope you enjoyed. I have like four other stories in the process of being written for you guys too. :)


	7. Chapter 7

Life as a married woman wasn’t that much different. Except Vilkas moved into Breezehome with her. They had been home for three days, and she had five more before she had to go back to the war effort. Adrianne had already left. 

Which left her to mill about all day while her husband was gone. That day she found herself smithing with Adrianne’s apprentice. He was an attentive learner as she showed him how to use Malachite to make glass weapons. She fashioned a small glass dagger for a stuffy noble before saying her goodbyes, heading back to Breezehome. 

She was stopped on her way up by a small girl in a green dress. Her shoulder length blonde hair was matted and had dirt in it, and the poor thing had dark circles under her eyes. Her bright eyes looked up at Jenny’s as she tugged lightly on her sleeve. 

“Excuse me, but do you have a septim you could spare?” Her polite words took her by surprise. She blinked, before zoning back in. 

“Where are your parents?” She immediately regretted the question. The girl’s eyes filled with tears. “Hey, it’s okay. Why don’t you come with me and I’ll get you something to eat.” The little girl nodded gratefully, using her sleeve to wipe away her tears. Jenny led her into Breezehome before putting some water over the fire to boil, and some bread to heat up as she gave the girl some dried meat. “Why are you outside begging?” 

“My mother and father died last week in the war. We got the letter. My uncle kicked me out, so I came to the center of the hold. Another guy told me to stick to begging. I don’t know what to do!” Her eyes filled with tears again. Jenny handed her the bread before embracing her, letting the little girl cry into her shoulder. She couldn’t have been older than nine or ten!

Images of her at this age flashed into her mind, ones of her mother before she moved in with her father. Days without food, nights without a blanket. Her own eyes glossed over before she pulled away, determined to shove the thoughts away. 

“What’s your name?” She asked gently as the girl began to tear into her bread. She smiled as the girl shoved part of the dried meat into the bread, making a sandwich. 

“Lucia.” She said in between bites. 

“I’m Jenny. Why don’t I set you up in the guest room for the next few days?” Jenny asked. “You can help me out with some things I have to do around town and I’ll feed you and provide a bed?” She didn’t have time to be a mother, and since Vilkas only stayed in Breezehome while she was home she couldn’t just give her a key. But this would do. 

“Can I?” Her eyes looked so hopeful. Jenny nodded, before pulling her up. She showed Jenny Lydia’s old room, which had been fashioned into a small bedroom with a desk in the corner. It was where she did all of her writing in her journal, but it seemed that would have to be paused for the time being. 

She left the girl to get adjusted, before making a trip to Belethors. She bought a hairbrush, doll, and two new dresses, blue and grey. The green one was in desperate need of washing. She hummed as she walked back to her house before she was intercepted. 

“Vilkas!” She exclaimed as she was swept off her feet. She giggled as he set her down, planting a chaste kiss on her lips. “Please don’t be mad at me.” That wiped the grin off of his face. 

“What did you do?” He sounded more annoyed than mad. 

“A little girl lost her parents last week and her uncle kicked her out. She was begging on the streets! I offered her Lydia’s old room for the week, and was thinking of funding a room for her at the Bannered Mare. I couldn’t just let her beg on the streets, seeing as winter is getting closer!” She paused her monologue when Vilkas smiled, shaking his head. 

“How could I be mad at you for something like that?” He wrapped his arms around her waist as they headed into Breezehome. “Do I get to meet her?” Jenny nodded, opening the door. Lucia was sitting at the table, reading a book she seemed to have grabbed off of the shelf. It was a book of weapons, and her eyes were wide. When the door opened, her eyes grew even wider as she took in Vilkas. 

“Hi!” She squeaked, slamming the book shut. “I’m sorry for snooping, I just thought this looked interesting! I used to like to play with my wooden sword with my da, and… I’m sorry.” The girl hung her head, seeming even more skittish. 

“Don’t apologize, Lucia. You can read any book you like in this house.” Jenny grabbed her hand. “This is my husband, Vilkas.” Lucia looked up, smiling at the pair. 

“You like weapons then?” Vilkas asked her. She nodded, lighting up. 

“Da loved to play swords with me! Before he left, he got me a bow, but my uncle took it from me before I learned how to use it.” She frowned. 

“Maybe I’ll take you to Jorrvaskr sometime. I’m sure everyone there would love to spar with you.” Vilkas smiled at her. Lucia’s eyes got even wider, wider than Jenny thought was possible. 

“You’re a Companion?” She sounded dumbstruck. 

“We both are.” Jenny smiled. Lucia grinned at them.

“I would love to visit! Is Aela the Huntress there? Or the twin brothers with the Wolf Armor? I heard their leader is the wisest man to exist! Do you really live in a boat? Is the Skyforge amazing?” She shot off questions faster than either of them could answer, not seeming to need them. 

“Then we’ll take you tomorrow. But I have a few gifts for you.” Jenny pulled the two new dresses out along with the doll and hairbrush. She decided she would go back to Belethor’s for boy’s breeches and a toy sword in the morning. 

“Thank you!” The young girl’s eyes filled with tears as she launched herself into Jenny’s arms. “Thank you so much!” She scooped the items up, rushing up the stairs and into her room. Vilkas turned to Jenny, smiling brightly. 

“I’ve always wanted kids.” He smiled at her. “We aren’t going to put her up at the Mare. She’ll take your bed in Jorrvaskr while you’re gone, and when this war is over we’ll buy a homestead.” He pulled her to him, smiling. 

“Thank you, Vilkas.” She grinned. Everything seemed to be falling into place. Now all she had to do was finish this war, and she could settle down. At least for a few years. She grinned. She had always wanted to adopt, ever since she got old enough to even consider it. She silently thanked the Divines. 

They spent the rest of the evening with Lucia. The three bonded quickly. Lucia loved weapons as much as they both did, along with reading. Jenny did note that Lucia hadn’t yet brushed her hair, and decided she could ask later. They were surprised to hear that she would be twelve in Hearthfire. 

That night, minutes after she had been sent to bed and Vilkas had gone up, Lucia padded quietly down the stairs. She looked embarrassed, but came and stood in front of Jenny.

“There’s too many tangles. I can’t get the brush through.” Lucia’s cheeks tinged pink. Jenny smiled sympathetically, and silently took the brush as she sat on the floor in front of her. She hummed as she brushed out the knots, using her fingers to separate the hair. Her hair was actually quite long, but the matts were so bad that it looked only shoulder length. When she was done, the long blonde hair fell with small waves down to the middle of her back. 

“Would you like me to braid it to make it easier in the morning?” Jenny asked softly. Lucia nodded, and Jenny set to work. She had always been good at doing hair, easily french and dutch braiding hair only took minutes. But she just did a simple braid for Lucia before sending her to bed. 

The next four days were amazing. They spent as much time with Lucia as they could, and true to her word Lucia loved to spar. She even convinced Skjor to spar with her, and though he grumbled about it he grinned when they were done, after he allowed the girl to knock him to the ground. Kodlak even came outside to watch, and the whole of Jorrvaskr loved the girl within the first day. 

Jenny found out that she favored boys' tunic and breeches. She loved to move and hated how restrictive the dresses were, and Jenny was inclined to agree. She bought the girl many sets, and she loved them. The girl thanked her for everything, and true to her word helped with anything Jenny asked her to. She even helped Tilma cook dinner one night! 

Jenny smiled as everyone helped make the young girl feel welcome. They all helped her move her old bed into Vilkas’s room so that she could have some privacy. Lucia was a good sport about changing spots whenever Jenny came and left, and they all fell into a routine. Jenny cried when she had to go back to the war efforts. 

She was frowning as she rode into camp, now just outside of Solitude. Everyone nodded respectfully as she trotted in, a gesture that still made her uncomfortable. No matter her titles, she would always just be Jenny! 

“Dragonborn.” Tullius nodded at her. Her frown deepened. “I got your letter about ambassador Elenwen and the fake letters were sent. The Dominion no longer has a proper ear in Skyrim.” Jenny grinned at him. 

“All the better. Any news?” 

“I did intercept a missive that they’re sending a large force to try and quench the Stormcloak rebellion once and for all. They did hear about our stunt on the mountain pass, but they assumed it was just the Stormcloaks.” Tullius responded. 

“The damned elves assume too much.” Ulfric Stormcloak came up behind her. “We will take out their hold on Skyrim for good. The force comes in six months.” Ulfric smiled at her, and if she was honest it was quite unnerving. 

“Then we have much to plan.” Jenny smiled politely. “I assume they will come from Cyriodill again?” Tullius nodded.

“The current plan is to intercept them near Whiterun. It’s good land, and the walls are perfect points for our archers.” Jenny nodded. It made sense. 

“We will wipe the Dominion’s hold from Skyrim once and for all!” Ulfric boomed. Jenny smiled, though it was a fake one. 

“I will discuss it with the Companions and Commander Caius when I am sent home. I’m sure the Companions will lend aid. But where will the citizens go? Especially the farmers, they will need to be moved during the battle.” Jenny thought out loud. Ulfric nodded thoughtfully. 

“We can send them to Windhelm. I’ll talk to the Shatter-Shields and the innkeeper and convince them to house who we can’t in the Palace of Kings.” He replied. 

“Good.” Jenny said. “A week before the predicted day of battle we will move them. I’ll send some of the Companions with them to keep them safe on the road.” She thought of Lucia, and suddenly the pit of anxiety in her abdomen was back. Sending her to Windhelm wasn’t ideal, but it was better than risking her life. She shook her head to clear the thoughts from her head. Now wasn’t the time for such quarrels. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely people. Guess what! I started the Assassin DB/Brynjolf fic a few of you wanted. So you should totally check that out. Also, I'm now on Amino. So you should 100% check that out if you're on it. Same username as this account :) ANYWAYS... I hope you guys enjoyed Jenny randomly bringing a child home. I wish you could adopt more than two children if you have multiple houses. But whateva. I've also finally gotten out of my two year reading slump (barring fanfiction. I can never get enough of that) and started a new book. So yeah. I hope you liked!


	8. Chapter 8

She had been watching the young boy by the stables for some time. He slept in with the horses, and was barely given enough scraps to live. His sunken eyes brought back painful memories. She shook away thoughts of herself living like this, her mother only tossing her scraps when she did a good job on a chore. 

She was being sent home tomorrow to talk to the commander and Kodlak. Tullius and Ulfric both agreed that there was no sense in keeping her here for longer than necessary, and she had already been there for three weeks. Jenny watched as the woman, Katla, scolded the boy before tossing a piece of bread in the dirt. The boy, who she learned was called Blaise, scrambled to shove it into his mouth.

She was on her feet the moment the woman was out of sight. She couldn’t stand one more moment of it. She was on the edge of the farm in seconds. She padded quietly to where the boy was eating. He may have been thirteen, though he was skinny. She smiled at him as he looked up, offering him some dried meat. He accepted silently, eying her suspiciously as she sat down next to him. 

“I was like you once.” She found herself saying. “My mother only gave me scraps if I did my chores. No more than a small hunk of bread.” Blaise looked up at her curiously. “But someone saved me. I couldn’t have done it without him.” Blaise frowned.

“What if my someone never comes?”

“I can be that someone, if you wish. My husband and I just took in another child, a young girl named Lucia. We live in Whiterun, if you wish to join us.” She smiled at him, and he looked awestruck. “I leave tomorrow morning.” 

“Can I really come live with you?” His voice cracked slightly. She nodded. Vilkas was going to be ecstatic. He had talked about wanting multiple children. She never really wanted to be pregnant, so it worked! 

“Meet me here at dawn.” She said, before walking back into camp. She caught Adrianne’s eye, who smiled at her. 

The next morning she found him sitting on a rock just outside of the rock, nothing but a small doll in his hand. They didn’t say much as she hoisted him onto her horse, nor until they got to Whiterun. He was a quiet boy, and Jenny knew enough to know he would talk when he was ready. She helped him off of the horse and the two walked into Whiterun together, hand in hand. He grinned when he saw the streets and the children playing, and Lucia was with them. Her eyes lit up when she saw Jenny, throwing herself into her arms. 

“You’re home! I missed you, mama!” Somehow the young girl had taken to calling her mama, not that she minded. It was then that Lucia spotted Blaise. “Is he going to live with us? Pa said there would be enough room in-” she cut herself off, turning bright red. “I’m Lucia.” She held her hand out to Blaise. “They adopted me a month ago, and they’re the nicest! They’re also Companions, which I think is awesome! You came from Solitude? Is it big? Is it as pretty as Whiterun?” Blaise looked a little overwhelmed, but as usual Lucia didn’t need an answer to her questions as she prattled on all the way to Jorrvaskr. 

“Guys! Mama brought home another kid!” All the heads turned as Lucia announced their presence, and Skjor rolled his eye. 

“Another whelp?” He shot her a disapproving glance, but it softened into a smile as Blaise clutched her hand tighter. 

“I’ll be asking Vilkas to move into Breezehome full time with both of them. I’ll be putting two beds in the empty room downstairs, but I’m sure Lucia will still spend a lot of her time here.” Jenny explained. Lucia nodded enthusiastically. “This is Blaise.” He stepped out slightly from behind her, waving nervously. 

Jenny was informed that Vilkas was to be back later that night, and she set to work putting two new beds in the empty room downstairs. To her surprise, no one would tell her where Vilkas went. She shrugged it off, instead choosing to decorate the bedroom downstairs. On one side, she lined up various books on weapons and hung the wooden sword Lucia loved so much above it. The other she left mostly blank, leaving it for Blaise to fill with the things he loved. 

The kids both loved Tilma’s dinner that night. Blaise warmed up to a few of the Companions, mostly Athis, who entertained him with stories from Morrowind. She smiled at the scene, before gathering her children up to go home. She did notice Blaise light up when he saw the small garden behind one of the other houses, and Jenny vowed that she would get him somewhere to garden when they could move out. 

“I heard we have a new addition to the family?” Vilkas’s voice rang throughout the home, and Lucia quickly launched herself into his arms, giggling as he twirled her around. He then set her down, kissing Jenny on the cheek before addressing Blaise. “What’s your name?”

“Blaise.” He responded quietly. Vilkas nodded. 

“Perfect timing. Because I have something to show you tomorrow. Both of you.” he addressed her and Blaise, and Jenny noted that Lucia giggled when he said it. Jenny raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. 

They spent a few minutes chatting before sending the children to bed. It was then that Vilkas pulled her closer. 

“You keep bringing children home.” He whispered, a smile in his tone. “Not that I mind. I’ve always wanted three or four.” Jenny grinned. 

“Shall I continue bringing home more, then? She kissed him lightly on the mouth as he nodded enthusiastically. 

“I was adopted. I want to help as many whelps as we can.” Vilkas’s eyes were shining as he kissed her again. She let him kiss her, enjoying her husband’s arms wrapped around her. She pulled away after a moment.

“We will need a bigger place soon. I’m afraid Breezehome will burst!” Vilkas laughed nervously. 

“We’ll cross that bridge when we come to it.” He said, though she could tell he was hiding something. She decided to ignore it as he kissed her again. 

The next morning Jenny found herself being led by Lucia, who was shaking with excitement, and Vilkas towards an undisclosed location. Blaise held tight onto her hand, and he looked to be taking in every part of the wilderness. His smile was bigger than she had seen on the boy when he saw a rabbit hop in front of them. It made her smile, knowing that these kids were going to have people in their life that loved them. 

She frowned when they passed Riverwood. What was in Falkreath that she didn’t know about? She tried to ask Vilkas and Lucia, but they just shook their heads. Though Lucia did start bouncing on the balls of her feet. 

“Alright, love. Close your eyes. Blaise, will you lead her and follow us?” Blaise nodded, a small smile forming on his face as he clung to her hand. She closed her eyes as the three of them led her around a few bends and up a hill before she felt Blaise, let go, and she heard his small gasp as Lucia hushed him. 

“Open your eyes now, Ma!” Lucia’s voice was a pitch higher. Jenny felt a swirl of warmth in her at being called ‘Ma’ by the young girl. She smiled as she opened her eyes, but it quickly turned into a gasp as she looked at the sight in front of her. 

A beautiful manor stretched out before her. Ria, Farkas, Aela, Athis, and Skjor stood next to Vilkas, who had Lucia in his arms and held Blaise’s hand. It seemed to have two different wings, with a tower peeking out over the back. A small stable was to her left, and a small forge was to her right. The balconies on each side seemed to be equipped with furniture, and there was a small animal pen and garden on each side. 

“Bye the Divines.” She breathed, a grin forming on her face. 

“Do you like it?” Vilkas sounded… nervous? She slowly approached him and her children, before gathering the three of them into a hug. 

“I love it!” She exclaimed. The Companions all cheered. She heard Lucia giggle as she jumped from Vilkas to Jenny. Jenny held her daughter tightly in her arms, before reaching down and pulling Blaise to her side, smiling at Vilkas. 

“We all worked on it for you, Whelp.” Skjor grinned at her as he reached up and ruffled Lucia’s hair, who giggled. “And who’s this?” He asked, looking at Blaise. He smiled tentatively before waving.

“I’m Blaise!” He said, much louder than Jenny was expecting. She giggled as she set Lucia down, who immediately jumped onto Skjor’s back. 

“Well then. Good to know that you keep multiplying.” He smiled at the young boy before Aela and Farkas greeted them. Blaise lit up when Aela began talking about the deer she caught, and immediately began talking about the different ways they could use all of the meat. Everyone stared at him for a moment before laughing. 

“You’re going to be quite the chef, huh kid?” Farkas smiled at him as Blaise nodded. 

“I wanna be just like the gourmet! He makes the best food! When I was little, my family got invited to a party in High Rock and he was there and cooked for us! It was the best food I’ve ever tasted!” He went into a tangent about horker meat versus venison, and to her surprise Ria listened attentively while everyone branched off. 

A few minutes later most of the Companions began leaving to let her and Blaise begin exploring, the exceptions being Farkas and Aela. They all followed her into the manner, laughing as she gasped. 

The front hall was just as she expected, but the main hall was filled with a large table. There was a small alchemy corner (which Blaise immediately ran to), and a back room filled with different tables and dressers for her to display her trophies on. 

The small tower was undecorated, but Vilkas told her she could either make it an enchanting tower or alchemy tower. Looking over at Blaise, she decided an alchemy tower would probably be for the best. Then there was the master bedroom. It was huge! A large bed was on the left, and a million chests and display tables were on the right. The armory was amazing, with room for them each to store all of their weapons. 

Upstairs was just as mind blowing as the rest. The front had a million bookshelves, along with a comfortable looking chair big enough for two for them to read on. The back had two small bedrooms, each with two beds. 

“You said you wanted even more. There will be space for them when we find them.” Vilkas came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. Jenny found her eyes filling with tears as she spun around in his grip, pulling him into her even more. She vaguely heard Lucia make fake vomit noises, but she paid her no mind. 

“I love it.” She whispered. “I love you!” She buried her face in his neck as she felt Lucia and Blaise embrace them too. 

It was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got carried away :)


	9. Chapter 9

Jenny sent letters to Windhelm, Dawnstar, and Winterhold to see if there were more children that needed homes. The cold was no place for a child on the streets, especially as winter approached. She had been delighted to hear that Windhelm had a small young girl, and Dawnstar had an even younger boy. 

Vilkas had gone to Dawnstar, and Jenny had gone to Windhelm. Sofie was from Windhelm, a small girl with brown hair. She had been delighted to hear that she was wanted. The only issue was… she and Lucia didn’t get along from the beginning. She and Blaise were fine, but the two girls fought like cats and dogs! Sofie was only a year younger than Lucia, seeing as Lucia would be twelve in a month. 

It all began when Lucia saw Sofie use a minor Restoration spell to heal a bruise Blaise had gotten when he fell. Lucia had shrieked about how awful magic was, and since then the girl had been trying to beat a love for weapons into her sister. Sofie had no interest in weapons, preferring to read as many books as possible. 

Of course, Vilkas wasn’t pleased to learn that Sofie learned magic. She refused to tell him if she knew any other spells, though Jenny saw her with an ethereal looking sabre cat while she was playing alone outside. Not that she would tell Vilkas. It may have been something different than she’d expected. Not a familiar at all. 

Alesan, the boy from Dawnstar, was trouble. He had a knack for taking things from your pockets when you weren’t looking. Jenny tried to scold him, but he never stopped. However, a few days later she would find the missing items on the main table or on her bed. Her boys were quiet, and her girls were loud. It was funny, if she was being honest. She could often find Blaise either cooking or in the Alchemy lab, and Alesan was typically out sparring with Lucia. She hated that he fought like a rogue, though. 

Sofie was often wandering in the woods. Never very far, she always made sure she could see the house, but the fair amount of burned trees told her why she wandered away from the eyes of her father and siblings. Vilkas was naturally angry when he found some. 

“I can’t believe she’s dabbling in magic! And not even just Restoration! Destruction!” Jenny had sent the children outside when she saw Vilkas’s mood, and they were in their bedroom arguing. 

“Vilkas, she’s just experimenting with what she wants to do! If she wants to conjure an animal or shoot some fire at trees, we should let her! Teach her about when it’s appropriate to use magic! Otherwise she will learn behind our backs and use it too much!” Jenny argued. He turned away, running his fingers through his hair. 

“No. If we crack down now, she won’t want to learn it later.” He said, with a tone of finality that made Jenny angrier than she had been before. 

“You want to know what happens in my world?” Jenny asked, her voice getting dangerously soft. “In my world, the strictest parents have the sneakiest children. I would know, because I am the product of that type of parenting.” She took a step closer, raising an eyebrow. “I know you don’t love magic. And I will make sure she knows that Necromancy is off the table, as well as using magic against any of us. But I won’t restrict her of this if she is truly passionate about it!” Jenny raised her voice slightly, and that’s when she saw the change. 

He suddenly looked frightened. His eyes widened, and he looked around wildly as if he didn’t know where he was. She paused, taking a step back. His gaze finally landed on her, and he stumbled back as if he had been pushed. 

“Don’t do this to me.” He whimpered. “Don’t hurt me!” Jenny blinked. What in Oblivion was happening?

“Vilkas, love. It’s just me. It’s Jenny. I’m not going to hurt you.” She soothed, taking a step closer. He took another step back until he was pressed against the wall, looking like a cornered animal. His eyes flashed gold, and Jenny knew then that she needed to leave. “I’m going to go now, okay?” She said softly. “I’ll come back in a few hours, and we can talk then. I love you.” She said quietly, before backing slowly out of the doors, shutting them softly. 

She needed to cure him. How selfish had she been, putting such a thing off for so long because of her own problems? Shaking her head, she gathered up her children onto their carriage, making for Whiterun. 

She told Sofie to go to Dragonsreach and tell them who her mother was, then ask for the court wizard, handing her a note to give to him. If she was going to learn magic, she was going to learn properly, and she was far too young to go to Winterhold just yet. She sent Blaise to Arcadia with a similar note before taking Lucia and Alesan with her to Jorrvaskr. 

“Jenny! Where’s Vilkas, Sofie, and Blaise?” Aela smiled, pulling her into a hug. She pulled away quickly when Jenny didn’t respond, a look of concern on her face. 

“Lucia, Blaise, find Ria and Athis! They’ll play with you for a bit!” Jenny smiled at them as they ran off before facing Aela. “Sofie is with the Jarl’s court wizard and Blaise is at Arcadias. Get Skjor and Farks, we need to talk. The circle and I.” Aela nodded at her tone before rushing off as Jenny ran to the Harbinger’s quarters. 

“I knew you would make your way here soon.” Kodlak said as she entered the chambers. She smiled weakly at him. “What ails you?”Aela, Farkas, and Skjor quickly entered the room, closing the door behind them. 

“What is it, Whelp?” Skjor asked. Jenny took a deep breath. 

“I’m going to say this right now. I can’t tell you the whole story. But I know how to cure you all of Lycanthropy, if you wish to be cured.” Aela and Skjor’s gaze darkened, but Farkas and Kodlak looked at her with curiosity. She took a deep breath before continuing. “I was so wrapped up in Alduin and now the war that I kept putting it off. But it’s time.” She sighed. 

“And why isn’t Vilkas here?” Aela asked haughtily. 

“Because he almost lost control while we were arguing about something. His eyes flashed gold, and he began to grow a little. I didn’t stick around after that, just picked up the kids and came straight here. He can’t lose control like that around them ever. And I know you wish for Sovengarde, Harbinger.” She said, looking at Kodlak. Even Skjor and Aela nodded, looking down. 

“And if we don’t wish to be rid of it?” Skjor was looking at Kodlak. 

“Then you don’t have to be. But I wish for Sovengarde, as does Vilkas.” Kodlak said quietly. 

“As do I.” Farkas piped in. 

“Then it is settled.” Jenny said, without waiting for Kodlak. “I’ll journey to the Glenmoril Witch coven, and bring back their heads. Skjor, Aela, Farkas, find the last fragment of Wuuthrad. It is in a place called Driftshade Refuge, Northwest of Dawnstar. With it, Eorlund should be able to reforge it.” They all nodded, though Skjor and Aela didn’t look very happy about it. “And Skjor?” He paused on his way out of the door. “Don’t go anywhere alone.” He gave her an odd look before nodding, and following the other members of the Circle out. 

“Leave your children here, dear girl. They can have the Circle member’s rooms for the few nights while everyone is gone. I’m sure the Whelps will love to have them around.” Kodlak’s eyes had a twinkle in them as she nodded. 

An hour later she found herself explaining to Blaise, Sofie, Lucia, and Alesan that they were staying here for a few days while she and Vilkas went to do some things. Not that Vilkas was coming. She frowned as they said their goodbyes before she rented the stable’s fastest horse and rode for her home. 

The house was quiet and dark when she entered. She made as much noise as possible as she moved in an attempt to warn him that she was home. It seemed to work, because he poked his head out from the bedroom, his eyes filling with shame when he saw her. 

“Jenny…” He said quietly. She turned fully towards him, tentatively taking a step forward. When he didn’t react, she entered the room as he went to perch himself on their bed. “Where are the kids?” He asked quietly. 

“Jorrvaskr.” She said quietly. “The rest of the Circle and I will be gone for a few days on a few missions, so they will be staying there.” Vilkas frowned. 

“Why not here?” 

“Because you almost wolfed out on me. I can’t leave them alone with you if you’re going to lose control that easily!” Vilkas winced as her voice cracked. “I trust you, Vilkas. But I don’t trust your beast. That’s what I’m doing. The four of us are going through the steps of finding a cure, while you stay here and Kodlak rests.” Jenny said. 

“You’re asking me to sit idly by without my children or my wife while everyone risks their lives for me?” Vilkas’s voice was dangerously low. Jenny nodded. 

“It’s what is best. It’s only a few days, then we will have the cure. Goodbye, Vilkas. Just know that I love you.” She turned and walked out the door. She wanted to go back to him, but couldn’t. If she did, she would let him go with her and she couldn’t let him do that. So she got on her horse and headed for the Reach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all it's been forever. Sorry about that! I've had a lot of inspiration for the boom I'm attempting to write so after a month and a half of planning I'm finally getting started on a rough draft! Anyways. I hope you enjoyed!!!


	10. Chapter 10

The five heads in her bag made her want to vomit. There was one for each of them, though she knew Aela and Skjor would not dream of being cured. She sighed as she walked through the gates of Whiterun, trying not to make eye contact with the guards. She eyed Adrianne’s forge, suddenly sad that her friend was still near Solitude. Though any day now the troops would begin to come to Whiterun. It was only a month before their large attack on the Thalmor forces. 

Her thoughts ran to Vilkas. She had perhaps been too cold, too cruel a few days ago. But he couldn’t change on her children. If he had become a wolf with the kids nearby… she shook her head. This was the best course of action. 

She went straight to the Harbinger’s chambers, suddenly thankful that her children weren’t in the building. A loud shriek suddenly swept through the halls, and it spurred Jenny on as she rushed into Kodlak’s chamber. 

The rest of the Circle, including Vilkas, was all around his bed. Aela was in Skjor’s arms, and Vilkas had an arm around his brother. The heads dropped with a thud as Jenny made her way into the room, walking slowly. She didn’t know if she wanted to know why Aela had screamed. But the sound of more footsteps coming down the halls spurred her forward. 

Kodlak looked so… peaceful. But his eyes were unmoving, his chest lacking the rise and fall a living person would have. No one would look her in the eye as she approached, taking his hand in hers. It was cold. 

“This is your fault.” Aela said suddenly. “If you hadn’t been so bent on getting the cure now, we could have been here for him.” Jenny’s eyes widened. 

“Kodlak wanted the cure. Vilkas needs the cure. I did what I had to do to protect the people I love! Kodlak had a disease. He would have fallen whether we were here or not!” She argued, seeing Aela’s face flush. The doors of Jorrvaskr suddenly flew open, revealing the other Companions and Jenny’s children. 

“Mama?” Lucia said quietly. Jenny threw one last glare towards Aela before grabbing their hands, leading them up and out of Jorrvaskr. She brought them into Breezehome, though it felt empty and cold. She lit the fire, no one saying anything. 

“Ma, is Kodlak dead?” Alesan’s eyes were filled with tears. Jenny walked over to them, pulling Lucia and Alesan into a hug. 

“Yes, my loves. His soul has departed from this realm.” Lucia gripped her tighter, and she extended her arms to Sofie and Blaise. They joined the hug, and Jenny lost track of how long she was there, weeping with her children. When they had finished crying, she pulled away slowly, kissing them each on the cheek. 

“Who’s gonna lead the Companions now?” Sofie asked quietly. 

“Probably Skjor, love.” Jenny ran her fingers through her daughter’s hair, smiling weakly at her. “It’s going to be okay. This happens, people die.” She said quietly. 

“Are you gonna die?” Blaise looked up, fear in his eyes. “I don’t wanna go back to Solitude!” All at once, all four of them began to tear up again. 

“No. I’m not.” She soothed. “I’m going to be with you for a very long time.” 

“But what if you aren’t? People die all the time.” Lucia was as blunt as ever as she stared defiantly in Jenny’s eyes. 

“Then you’ll have your pa to take care of you.” She replied. 

“What if he dies too?” She stared boldly at her. 

“Then I’m sure someone else will take you in. Possibly the Companions, loves. But that doesn’t matter, because your father and I are going to live for a very long time.” She smiled weakly at them before sending them up to bed, instructing Lucia and Sofie to share her and Vilkas’s bed. 

Tears filling her eyes, she sank into their spare room. It used to be Lydias. She hugged the pillow tightly, so tight she felt almost as if she couldn’t breathe. Burying her face in it, she let out a mangled cry. She laid in her bed sobbing for what felt like hours. 

She could pin a lot of deaths on herself, but Kodlak’s was not one of them. Feryldrin’s, Ralof’s, Wuunfreth’s. Ondolemar’s. The countless dragons she has killed over the years. She snorted through her tears. Everywhere she went death followed. Her eyes fell on the armor she had discarded on the floor. Eyes red, she slipped it back on. 

Lucky for her, she heard someone enter the house. Moving like a ghost down the stairs, she came face to face with Vilkas. Staring at him, she just moved forward as if to go past him. She hadn’t quite made it to the door before she felt his hand wrap around her wrist. 

“Where are you going?” He demanded. 

“Out.” She said quietly. “Just watch the kids for a few hours and I’ll be back.” She muttered. She wretched her wrist out of his grasp, suddenly needing the air. She ran for the gates, ignoring the confused looks the guards gave her. She felt hot tears fling behind her as she took off in a sprint, rushing into the night air. 

It gave her a rush she hadn’t felt in a long time. Adrenaline pumped through her as she ran faster than she had in a long time. Her mind threw an image of her racing with Allie one day as she rushed by Pelagia farm. 

“Four years and you still beat me like it’s nothing!” Allie’s voice echoed in her mind. 

“Four years and I still put in twice as much training!” Her own voice echoed back, her mind wandering to that day three years ago. More tears flooded as she remembered her team, her sister. The whole life she had left behind. She ran faster, trying not to let any more tears fall from her eyes. 

Whiterun faded from view quickly. She was halfway to Riverwood, and she kept going. She didn’t stop until she reached it, falling to her knees outside of the Trader. A light flickered inside, and soon enough Camilla was outside, pulling her up by the arm and leading her inside. She clutched her arm. 

The next hour was a blur as she sat in the small store, crying on her shoulder. She barely knew Camilla, but the woman held her as she wept. She wept for what felt like hours, but Camilla informed her it had only been a few hours as she departed. She could feel the puffiness of her eyes, but her mind cleared enough that she knew she needed to get back.

She ran back, though not as quickly. It was daw by the time she got back, and she slid silently into the house. It was odd, coming back to Breeehome instead of the manor. She poured some water into a pot before hanging it over the fire, waiting silently for it to come to a boil. As she waited, she put some bread and dried meat out for the kids before walking up towards Jorrvaskr. 

She sat at the forge quietly, waiting for Eorlund to appear. When he did, he gave her a surprised look, but nodded as she moved to help him with reforging the great axe. It took them hours, she heard the doors to Jorrvaskr open and shut multiple times before they were finished. It gleamed purple, and Jenny could feel the energy humming from it. She took it from the smith silently, just nodding in her appreciation. 

She took the axe, walking towards the gates with purpose. She spared one last glance at Breezehome before pushing the gates open. She knew there would be dark circles under her eyes, but she couldn’t find it within her to care. Her muscles ached, so much that she didn’t even notice when someone gripped her arm, pulling her into a hug. 

She tensed up quickly, before looking up. It was Farkas. He just hugged her, not letting her go as she protested about how she had things to do. After a few moments she relaxed in his grip, letting him hug her. 

“I went with you to slaughter those Stormcloaks.” Farkas said as he pulled away. “We both knew it wasn’t right, but we did it for Vilkas.” Jenny wouldn’t meet his eyes, choosing instead to fix her gaze on her feet. “You want to cure him in death. And Vilkas and I will stand behind you in that endeavor. But we have the funeral tonight. We can leave tomorrow. You can’t go into that tomb with your head filled with grief.” 

“I’m fine.” She muttered stubbornly. 

“You’re not. Because none of us are. Vilkas and I will go with you, but tomorrow. You don’t have to do everything on your own!” She looked up at him. 

“Don’t I? Everywhere I go, I bring death. Maybe it’s time for me to go back!” She yelled. She tried to turn away, but Farkas grabbed her wrist again. 

“I don’t know where you would go back to, but you can’t. Sofie, Blaise, Alesan, Lucia. They all need you! Vilkas needs you! We all need you! Even Ulfric and Tullius need you!” Farkas argued. “Come back with us. Kodlak will understand the delay.” Jenny just frowned. “Come on, Jenny.” She didn’t respond, but allowed him to pull her back towards Whiterun. 

When they reached the steps of Jorrvaskr, Jenny noted the pyre being built above the skyforge, and Jenny averted her gaze. Lucia and Alesan were sitting with Skjor and Aela, while Sofie sat near Athis. Blaise was clinging to Vilkas, but when he saw her he ran into her arms. Jenny caught him, holding him tightly. 

She felt Vilkas touch her back, and she turned to him as Blaise made for Sofie and Athis. She grabbed his hand tightly, pulling him into a hug. The couple clung together for a few moments before pulling away. 

“Where did you go?” Vilkas asked quietly. 

“Riverwood.” She responded. 

“You made it to Riverwood and back before dawn?” He sounded surprised. She nodded, looking away. “You must have taken a horse?” It came out as a question, and he looked surprised when Jenny shook her head. 

“I needed to let off some steam. I ran there and back. But that is beside the point. Kodlak’s funeral is tonight, and we had best prepare.” Vilkas nodded, and they began helping with the pyre. Everyone helped, including her children. 

That night, everyone retreated to their respective homes. Jenny and Vilkas took their children to Breezehome for the night, deciding that neither of them would sleep much that night. Jenny couldn’t find it within herself to cry any more. 

Three days later, they found themselves fighting through dozens of the Companions of old. Jenny found herself sliding into a rhythm with Aela, using their bows to watch the men’s backs as they sliced through them with their swords. Vilkas and Farkas tried to stay behind because of the blood. Jenny was having none of it, seeing as they were here to cure them from the blood. 

When they found themselves staring at the brazier filled with fire, Kodlak appeared. Skjor’s eyes widened as he looked around, seeming to see more than one Harbinger. But when Kodlak spoke to him, he listened. She was content to wait until Kodlak’s eyes found hers and he beckoned her forward. 

“I see now, child. I see the fate you saved us from by not seeking to join us completely.” Jenny smiled weakly at him as she allowed him to take her hands in his. “You would have made a good Harbinger.” Jenny scoffed. 

“Maybe. But Dragonborn, General,  _ and  _ Harbinger? There are so many other people that could do a better job than I could.” She replied. Kodlak smiled. 

“Perhaps. You never will be Harbinger, for Skjor will live a long life. But I see great things in store for your children.” Kodlak winked at her, his old eyes twinkling. Jenny gaped at him, trying to make sense of her words. 

“What will happen to my children?” She hissed. 

“Relax, dear girl. All will reveal itself in due time. You will prepare them for their respective destinies well.” She nodded stiffly. What the hell did he mean that they had destinies? Of course she wanted great things for her children, but the price for great things tended to be higher than she wished to think about.

“Then I believe it is time a burden was lifted from your shoulders.” She said loudly, allowing for the rest of the Companions to hear her. He nodded, and she gripped one of the witch heads, disgusted by its rotten stench. She threw it into the flames, and they all gasped when Kodlak’s ethereal form cried out and bent his knee. 

A large red wolf seemed to erupt from his chest, howling and snarling. Jenny gripped her twin swords, stepping to the side as she dodged its massive maw. It turned on her, snarling. It lunged for her again, this time stopping when Skjor grabbed its tail, yanking it backwards towards her. An arrow embedded itself into the wolf’s hind leg as Vilkas and Farkas rushed it, each plunging their swords into its chest. 

The large wolf let out a howl of pain, but did not disappear. Instead, it made its way slowly to Jenny before whimpering, sinking to the floor. Jenny frowned as she sank her blade into the beast’s head, ignoring the howl of pain it let out. 

“Thank you, my friends.” Kodlak smiled at them. “But I now must make my way to Sovengarde. Perhaps I can gather some of the heroes of old, to cleanse Hircine’s realm of the previous Harbingers.” Jenny smiled at him as her shield-sibilings said their goodbyes before he faded away. 

They did Vilkas next. His beast was even more ferocious than Kodlak’s, until it saw Jenny. The malevolence in it’s eyes as it gazed at the other Companions faded when it saw her, instead trotting over to her, blocking her from the rest of them. Jenny blinked. She saw the pain in her husband’s eyes as she stabbed the wolf through the back of it’s head, frowning as Vilkas’s hand came to cup the back of his. When he stood up, he breathed new air, letting a small smile come across his face. 

“How do you feel?” Jenny asked quietly. 

“Like a new man.” He grinned at her, before leaning down and kissing her. The other Companions made retching noises before the two separated, before taking on Farkas’s beast. It was a relatively quick fight, before the hall was quiet again. 

“You’re sure you don’t want to be rid of it?” Jenny asked the other two quietly. Skjor and Aela shook their heads, before stiffly walking towards the exit. Jenny just sighed before sinking to the floor. It had been a long week. 

She barely noticed anything on the ride home. She was on a horse in front of Vilkas, his arms keeping her from falling off as she slipped in and out of consciousness. When they arrived home, Vilkas laid her in bed before riding back up to Whiterun to fetch their children. When they arrived, they all came running into her bed, and the six of them laid there like that for what felt like hours. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He's cured now!!!   
> Also, I'm really regretting all of my decisions. In my hunt for colleges I have found some badass ones in Germany, but I was an idiot and took French for three years. Thus begins my journey of learning German. I'm actually proud of myself though, I am writing and reading and taking classes in both swordsmanship and archery and now adding german to my plate and actually getting things done. This is actually why my updates have been getting less frequent, now that school is back (even though it's online) It's taking a lot out of me. So I will continue to update when I can, but I just wanted to say thank you to all of you. Y'all really make writing worth it, and I love reading all of your comments. So thank you!!! <3


	11. Chapter 11

Whiterun was in chaos. It was a week before the Thalmor forces were supposed to arrive, and everyone was in a panic to get out of the city. Jenny was standing atop the Southern wall, watching people flood out of the gates. She spotted Camilla trying to wrangle Mila away from their home, the young girl crying hysterically. 

It wasn’t the first moment that Jenny doubted her plan. The Imperial forces were to hide behind the walls until the Thalmor realized what was going on, with the Stormcloaks on the front lines. Ulfric hadn’t been happy with the arrangement, but the Dominion’s severe lack of knowledge about the Imperial’s true allegiance may be the only thing that won them this battle. The thought made Jenny frown. 

The Altmer’s extensive knowledge of magic made them terrible foes, and difficult to defeat. Their numbers (If the estimates were correct) Were turning out to be along two men for every three mer. Against them, they weren’t favorable. 

The Companions and guards were the only ones staying in the city. Everyone else was to be evacuated to Windhelm or Solitude, though Jenny had left her children in her manor. Lydia would be here the next day, though she wasn’t pleased with getting the job of babysitter. She sighed. Tonight was the last night she and Vilkas could actually be home. 

Noticing two guards struggling to put a barricade up, Jenny swung down from the wall, landing lightly before sliding under it, hoisting it up to take some of the weight off of the poor boy's shoulders. They muttered a ‘thank you’ as they set it down, but quickly scurried off towards the next set. 

“Jenny! Hey, Ulfric wants you to approve your positions! And Tullius wants you to provide a count for how many healing potions we will have in the city.” Layla giggled as Jenny rolled her eyes, but made for their tents. Ducking inside Tullius’s first, she quickly spotted him muttering with Legate Rikke. 

“We have about two hundred and fifty healing potions, and Danica will be ready with a whole bunch of magicka potions to heal us magically as well.” Jenny announced, dropping heavily into a chair. Tullius looked up before frowning at her. 

“That won’t be enough. Our forces are almost two thousand strong.” Tullius said. “I’m afraid we will lose far too many men and women tonight.” Jenny sighed. 

“But the Thalmor will lose more.” Jenny said sadly. 

“We will wipe them from existence!” Ulfric’s booming voice sounded from the front of the tent. He grinned at them. “I heard your voices, and wished to hear where we were.” But Jenny’s face had turned dark. 

“We will be doing no such thing.” She hissed, standing up quickly. “We will accept a surrender should they offer one, and when we do their punishments will not be death!” The ground shook a small bit, though she hadn’t raised her voice. Ulfric glared at her, a challenge in his eyes. 

“It would be more than they deserve, a quick death. Damned elves!” Ulfric spat. Jenny stood up, getting as close to him as she could without touching him. 

“You would commit genocide against a whole race then? I’ve seen the way you treat any Altmer, would you kill them too?” She hissed, watching as surprise morphed onto his face. 

“If it prevents another Aldmeri Dominion, then I would!” He spat. Jenny chuckled, though it was a hollow one, reminding her that Ulfric Stormcloak would never be the High King of Skyrim. His racism was far too rooted into his beliefs to change. 

“Then I pity you.” She stepped back. “You forget that Nords are not benevolent beings. Did you not wipe the Falmer from Nirn? Did you not sail here from Atmora, only to wipe out the beings that lived here first and claim it for your own?” She glared at him. “It is noble, trying to reclaim what you believe is yours. But I won’t allow you to take it further than that.” Her tone left no room for questioning as she turned away. Looking at Tullius and Rikke, she found them staring at her, open mouthed. 

“We need more potions.” Tullius said. 

“Then send couriers to each alchemist in Skyrim. Have them send the potions here. If they make good time on horseback, they can make it back before the battle.” Jenny replied. “But the ingredients here are gone.” Tullius nodded before sending Rikke off to find the men. Jenny turned back to Ulfric. 

“I don’t care where you are in this plan, Jarl Ulfric. But you will be on the field, looking at the faces of those you kill.” She nodded to Tullius, and without sparing a look at the Stormcloak, walked out of the tent. 

She hated him and his ideals. To him, as long as the Nords were happy he was happy. But that was a terrible way to run a Hold, much less a whole province! She made the decision then that if they won this war, she would do her best to unseat Ulfric as Jarl of Windhelm. 

The streets of Whiterun felt empty. Everyone was gone. The only lights that were on were in Jorrvaskr. Even Balgruff had gone to Solitude, though Irileth had stayed behind to help the efforts. The Dunmer was staying in Jorrvaskr with them, seeing as she wouldn’t have a place with the men. 

“Are you alright, love?” Vilkas came up to her, sliding his arm around her waist. She realized she had been staring at Jorrvaskr for a few minutes, deep in her thoughts. She cleared her throat, smiling softly up at him. 

“I’m okay. Quite sad that tonight will be out last night with our children for a week or two.” Vilkas hummed in agreement, placing a kiss on her neck. 

“A few nights won’t hurt. Besides, we will have Breezehome to ourselves for a few nights.” Jenny giggled as he pulled her to him, other hand going around her waist. 

“You don’t want to stay in Jorrvaskr with Farkas and your Shield-Siblings?” Jenny asked, teasing him. He laughed, shaking his head. 

“When I have an empty home and a beautiful wife?” He grinned, pressing another kiss to her neck. “Never!” Jenny laughed before her lips were covered with his, his arms pulling her flush against him. She relaxed into the kiss for a moment, before pulling away slightly. 

“As much as I would love to get started on that,” She began, cupping his jaw with her hand. “We have four children and a temperamental thief to get home to. And it’s dusk.” He groaned, but followed her down the street towards the gates. She said goodbye to Layla and Adrianne for the night before mounting the horse she and Vilkas were sharing, taking off in a gallop towards their manor. 

They arrived home just after night fell, both of them glad to be home. Preparing for battle was much more work the bigger it was, and Jenny decided she would stick to smaller ones after this. 

“Mama! Papa!” Alesan was the first to spot them, jumping into Vilkas’s arms. Sofie was next, running into her mother’s. Lucia and Blaise followed, but simply hugged their parents before leading them into the main hall. 

“Lydia has been playing hide and seek with us.” Lucia began as soon as they were done greeting eachother. “But we make her seek every time because she’s so hard to find! Once she was all the way up, hanging onto one of the beams of the ceiling!” The woman in question suddenly descended down the stairs, looking exhausted. 

“I leave you two alone for a few months and you get four children? I am never babysitting alone again.” Lydia shook her head, but embraced Jenny. “How are the war efforts?” Jenny shrugged. 

“Nothing exciting. Just a large battle against the Dominion this week, but that’s just like every other week.” The two women giggled for a moment before Lucia butted in. 

“That’s not true. This is the first one you’ve had, and I’ve been with you for almost half of a year!” Her words just prompted everyone but her to giggle, even Sofie and Alesan, though they were much younger. “What?”

“Nothing, dear.” Jenny took Lucia’s hand, and the seven of them began playing hide and seek together, though Vilkas wasn’t the best at it. 

The rest of the week passed, and she and Vilkas missed their children as they set up the defenses for Whiterun. Breezehome was quieter than it had ever been (most of the time), and Jenny found that she missed her kids. 

When the war horn blew, she kissed Vilkas one last time before running to join her men on the front lines.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI!!!! It's been a while. I've had a lot going on, and this took FOREVER to write. However, once I got going I got most of next chapter written too. So that should be coming soon! <333


	12. Chapter 12

The Thalmor were ready for them. When the Stormcloaks swarmed them, they were hit with shock and fire, creating a field of destruction much larger than anything a dragon could have made. But there are less of them than she thought there would be. 

Her blades strike down seventeen mer that day, and she hates herself for counting. The first one got an arrow to his throat. The second took an arrow to the heart. The final one died with his abdomen cut open, intestines spilling out of his body. The carnage around her brought tears to her eyes, and though the battle wasn’t over she knew she couldn’t kill any more. 

She weaved in between the various fights going on, providing aid to any man she could find. When her magicka potions were gone, she used her undershirt to wrap wounds, half carrying them up to Whiterun before grabbing rags and more potions. 

She saved three men on the first day. She tried to save seven, but the rest didn’t make it. She knew in her heart that it had been futile, that the men with chest wounds wouldn’t recover in all of the confusion. But she knew she had to try, and the ghosts of those men haunted her dreams that night. 

“Fight, you cowards!” She hears her voice screaming as her group is paralyzed with fear, though she doesn’t remember saying them. As if her words had shaken them, her men and women flanked them, cutting into the Thalmor forces. She let out a battle cry as she notched her arrow. 

Inhale. Exhale. Release. One. Inhale. Exhale. Release. Two. She repeated the process until she was shooting faster than she was breathing, and her arrows began missing their marks. She hit them, but they weren’t the quick kills she was hoping for. They hit the Thalmor shoulders, their stomachs. Many would cry out in pain, attempting to use a restoration spell before another arrow hit them or someone else cut them down for her. She ran out of arrows. 

When she entered the battle with her blades, she measured each strike perfectly. No mer was left breathing for long when they encountered her. When her arms were so heavy they couldn’t move, she began Shouting. Fire erupted from her when she spoke, and the Thalmor quickly learned to stay out of her sight. 

Hours later the small group of Thalmor they had flanked were dead. Three hundred fell to their thirty, and Jenny hated that most of them were because of her. Only four of them survived, and Layla isn’t one of them. Her friend’s face is covered in burns, and all Jenny can think about when she sees her body is their time in Markarth. 

She and her three companions trudge back through the woods towards Whiterun to be greeted by Ulfric, who looks just as tired as she does. She can’t even argue against his comments that day because all she wants to do is fall away from the world for a while. 

She decides that night that she isn’t made for open war. She is made for the small attacks where there is minimal loss, not standing there as men and women she drinks with at night fall in front of her. But this is her life now, if she ever wants to continue it. 

She drinks more than she cares to admit that night, before falling asleep in her husband’s arms. Breezehome feels cold again, and Jenny knows she won’t be able to stay here again until it is cleansed again. 

On the third day she is at the front lines, riding a horse with Ulfric and Tullius on either side of her. Fifty three fall to her bow, and twenty one to her blades. She hates the glint in Ulfric Stormcloak’s eyes when a Thalmor agent falls to his sword, but she hates it more when one falls to hers. 

She locked eyes with one of her victims. He was smaller, leaner than the rest, and she realizes with her sword in his gut that he, by elven standards, is just a child. His face holds an innocence to it that she can’t shake, and she promptly vomits up the meager food she had eaten that morning. She can feel Ulfric’s mocking stare on her, but when she’s finished she gets up, wiping the spittle from her mouth as she glares at him. 

Three victims later she finds him slowly slicing open a very much alive mer. Her eyes widen, and she shoves him away before plunging her own sword into his chest. Then she rounds on Ulfric, a fury in her eyes that she’s never felt before. 

“What was that?” Ulfric spat, one of his hands gripping her wrist far too tightly. She just glares at him before replying. 

“You are too cruel.” She said, pulling away from his grasp. He lets her go, but won’t step away from her. 

“You are too soft for the likes of war.” He growls. 

“Maybe.” She mutters, and his eyes widen at her unexpected response. But what would be the point of denying it, when it is so painfully obvious. Not only obvious, but  _ true _ . “Maybe.” She mutters again, but when her sword finds another victim she feels no more remorse. She just stacks it with the others, praying to the divines that the war is over soon. 

“FUS RO DAH!” She Shouted. Seven Thalmor go flying back, but it isn’t enough. She feels Rikke and Galmar tense on either side of her as they close in. They are surrounded, and Jenny knows she may not come out of this. 

The first one comes at her, uncalculated and sloppy as his flames hit the Altmer behind her. He screams in pain, and she uses the distraction to thrust a sword in both of them at the same time. She hears a small gasp, and turns to see Rikke on the floor, a lightning bolt sized hole in her chest. 

She doesn’t know where the pain comes from as she cries out herself, charging the smug mer that took the Legate down. Her sword takes longer to find his heart, but when it does she pushes it through his chest slowly, suddenly understanding Ulfric’s actions the day before. But she pushes that thought away, because no, she isn’t that person, and she never would be. 

She and Galmar fight back to back, better as a pair than either would have expected. But it is to no avail, as Galmar falls behind her. She panics, and suddenly she herself is Ethereal, unfeeling to all of the blows landing on her. She runs as fast as she can towards her troops, because anything is better than where she was. 

She finds Vilkas on the ground, unmoving. His eyes are closed, and she almost loses hope until she sees the faint rise and fall of his chest. Praying to Kyne and summoning all of her strength into her hands, she cries for joy when Vilkas’s eyes shoot open and he feels his stomach, where Jenny knows there will be a scar. 

But he isn’t the only Companion to be injured that day, and Ria didn’t have her there to save her. She refused to let Vilkas fight anymore, and forced him into Breezehome. She knew he hated her for it, but she locked the door behind her as she left, knowing she had the only key and there were no lockpicks. 

When she returns hours later he won’t speak to her, and Jenny decides that’s okay, because he’s alive and that’s all that matters. Because this is war, and she’ll be damned if he dies because of a suggestion she made while pissed off at Ulfric Stormcloak. 

When Tullius tells her they would have lost just as many men if they had fought each other, Jenny doesn’t feel any better. Because they are still gone, Layla and Ria and all of the faceless men and women that fight for Skyrim are dead. All she can hope for now is that they find Sovengarde. 

  
  


It is on the sixth day that the Bear of Markarth himself falls. She hears a scream, and a soldier and Stormcloak blue wails again, cradling a body. Jenny fights her way over to them, recognizing Ulfric immediately. She hates herself for feeling sad. He was a racist and horrible person. But he was a person. 

She tries to haul the Stormcloak up, but in her hesitation an arrow pierces the man’s neck. He lets out a gurgle, blood pours from his mouth, and he slumps down onto his chosen idol’s body. Jenny spots the mer responsible and puts her own arrow through his eye, for the second time feeling joy at killing a man or mer. 

She despises herself for it, but she can’t stop it. It isn’t until later that night that she goes back to feeling guilty, and she cries into her pillow. Vilkas finds his way back to her that night and they cry together, and Vilkas tells her he understands why he has to stay and she can’t. Her children need someone should she fall, and she had to be there, especially with Ulfric dead. She is the only thing keeping the remaining Stormcloaks fighting, and gods be damned if she didn’t keep it that way. 

So she shows Vilkas how to wrap a wound and sends him to Danica, who is grateful for the help. From the look on her face, the haunted look in her eyes, Jenny knew they lost more men than Danica had hoped. But her prayers don’t stop, and neither do Jenny’s. 

The funeral for Ulfric Stormcloak is held that night, and everyone is glad that mer needs rest as much as man. Jenny feels sad as his body goes up in flames, and she feels Vilkas’s grip on her hand tighten. She holds onto it like it’s her lifeline. Perhaps it is. 

On the ninth day, she calls Odahviing. The great dragon swooped down, and allowed her to climb atop him. The Thalmor were rightfully scared, as two streams of fire came from the dragon, along with more arrows than Jenny should have been able to carry. 

And Jenny can feel it in her bones, can feel the way something shifts in the air as Odahviing sets her down. Maybe it’s Tullius’s tired, subtle, smile, or the large amount of smoke coming from the South, but Jenny knows the Thalmor won’t be back tomorrow. 

She doesn’t attend the celebration that night. They lost over half of their forces, and Jenny knows they won’t be able to win another battle like that. Half of their forces are dead, and half of the forces remaining wouldn’t be fighting anytime soon. 

So Jenny waits, standing facing South on the Whiterun walls every day for three days after the last battle day to make sure the Thalmor aren’t coming back. The only thing that kept her sane was knowing that the Thalmor began with more troops, and ended with less. But as she looked around at all of the tired and grieving faces, it made her wonder if the cost was worth it. That same night she found out Adrianne was dead. She went on a run. 

When she returned, Vilkas took her into his arms and peppered her with kisses, scolding her about running off when the Dominion was so close. When she broke down, he held her, stroking her hair and telling her it was going to be okay, even though they both knew it wasn’t. Because this was war, and nothing about war is okay. 

Whiterun looked different. Houses were singed, the market was destroyed, and she hated knowing that the Thalmor hadn’t even made it to the gates and this was still the damage. A single, fat, tear falls from her eyes as she sits on the wall near Adrianne’s forge, and she knows she has to be the one to tell her husband. 

She shouldn’t have even been on the battlefield. But she was, and she paid the price. She refused to let her, Layla, or Ria be burned with the rest of them, instead holding a private funeral with the Companions. If any of them had an issue with Layla and Adrianne not being members, they didn’t say anything. 

She decides that the self doubt and hatred is almost as bad as the actual act of killing that many people. In the three days afterwards she wants to do nothing but lay in bed, but she knows she needs to get up and help everyone, because she isn’t the only one grieving. 

Jenny sits down at every fire and talks to as many of the soldiers as she can before moving back towards Danica, and the pair use up the last of the magicka potions as they use their magic to heal as many of the wounded as possible. 

It isn’t enough to quench the guilt in her mind, and as she lies with her head in Vilkas’s lap she realizes it never will be. She misses her early days in Skyrim, when everyone was so  _ free _ . Even with the threat of Alduin looming over them, no one had a care in the world. Not anymore. 

She prays more than she ever had before. Jenny had never been particularly religious, but the Divines were suddenly something to latch onto, a rope for her to grasp. Every time she thought she may slip into one of her dreams (though there had only been the two) she woke back up, feeling dejected. It seemed the gods were not taking any calls right now. 

Her feet carry her to every shrine in the main whiterun city, Arkay, Kynareth, and Talos, and she even gets down on her knees. The closest thing to divine communication she feels is a bit of warmth near Talos’s shrine, but she supposes that’s better than nothing. 

Everyone looks at her with pity in their eyes, and she hates it. There were people who lost more than she did, and their pity made her feel weak. Though she knew she was lost. No matter what she did, she couldn’t find her way out of her cloud of grief, and she cried whenever she passed Adrianne’s forge or the whelp room of Jorrvaskr. The Imperial armor reminded her of Layla, and she was sad all over again. So the pity continued to come until the fourth day, when it was deemed safe enough for her and Vilkas to ride home. 

Vilkas wrapped his arms much tighter around her on this trip, as if he knew he was the only thing keeping her grounded. She knew he could feel her shaking, she knew he could tell how much she hated herself in these moments. 

But when they arrived at their manor and threw the doors open, she smiled because her children were  _ safe _ . And Lydia had tears in her eyes too as they hugged, which spread to Lucia then Blaise then Sofie then Alesen, and before she knew it the seven of them were in a heap on the floor weeping together. 

When Lydia asks her if the war is over, Jenny just shakes her head. Because they put a dent in the Dominion’s forces, but their secret was out, and they would send more. Tullius was able to send for more troops from Cyriodill, and Jenny heard rumors about aid from High Rock and Hammerfell, but she had stopped caring. 

What mattered in those moments were her family around her, and for the next week Jenny put on a brave face for them. But by the end of it she needed an outlet, so she found a nearby tomb and cleared it of draugr. As sick as she was of death, putting the undead to rest made her feel better, and she was back by dawn two thousand septims richer. 

Sleep found her much better than it had the night before, and for once it wasn’t plagued with awful nightmares, but only the mediocre ones. Like being chased by a clown. And when she woke up, Jenny felt a little bit better. Because at least she was home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I went on a murderous and depressing tangent. Also, it's weird to think that in the beginning of the first fic she was a senior in college running track. Now she's a war general and the savior of an entire world. Oh the character growth.   
> Also I lowkey hate myself for killing Adrianne, but I needed someone that would really hit her. So my apologies for that one, folks.   
> This one is also probably going to be a bit shorter than the other one, just because my timeline zoomed past faster than I expected.   
> Hope you enjoyed!


	13. Chapter 13

“Dragonborn? Are you alright?” Jenny swirled around, meeting Tullius’s eyes. He looked just as bad as she did, with dark circles under his eyes and a certain sadness in them. The room felt empty, and she knew they both felt the loss of Legate Rikke. And though neither of them would say it, they missed Ulfric and Galmar’s presence too. 

“I’m fine, general. What are our numbers looking like?” She frowned as she looked down at Whiterun from the Jarl’s balcony. Everything looked so small, and she wondered briefly if Thalmor rule was so bad that they lost all of their lives because of it. She shook the notion away. 

“We have about half of what we started with.” Tullius says sadly. Jenny froze. Half. Almost one thousand men lost their lives because of this single battle. The Thalmor may have lost more, but they had more to begin with. And they would send more once they heard of what happened here. 

“We need more men.” She said softly. Swallowing thickly, she continued. “Send couriers to all of the major holds, and to Dragonsbridge, Rorikstead, Kynesgrove, and Riverwood. Tell them we need more men.” 

“How do you propose we win this? Until the Dominion is taken in the Isles, they won’t stop coming!” Tullius argued. Jenny frowned at him. 

“Do you propose we give up, then? Let the thousands of men and women who lost their lives in this war have lost them for nothing?” She hissed. “It’s hard. We are the last two commanders standing. But we have to keep standing. They don’t have an unlimited supply of soldiers. We wear them down until Skyrim isn’t important to them anymore. Then you, High Rock, and Hammerfell gain back the rest of Tamriel from them.” She glared at him. 

“You’re right, Dragonborn.” He sat down, his armor thudding against the chair. Jenny sat down next to him. He put his head in his hands, glancing at the spot where Rikke would have been stationed. 

“How do you do it?” Jenny asked quietly. “All of those men and women… How do you live knowing they died because we had a cause they were willing to die for?” Her voice cracked, and Tullius looked up. 

“I remember that they didn’t fight for me, they fought for my cause.” He said quietly. “And remember that if I wasn’t here, they still would be.” Jenny shook her head. 

“I can’t say the same. Without me, you and Ulfric would have gone at it. And with the Empire and Thalmor backing you, you would have won. Sometimes I wonder if it was worth it. If I should have just killed Ulfric that night in his chambers and wiped my hands of it.” She said softly. Tullius patted her arm awkwardly. 

“You can’t take things back. You can only move forward. You’re right. We have to keep fighting, for the men and women who lost their lives in this battle.” Jenny nodded. “I just don’t know how to do that anymore.” Jenny sighed, taking a sip of her water. 

“We revert back to small attacks. In and out before they even notice. I want to minimize the loss.” She leaned over the plans they had made a few weeks ago. “These won’t work. We can’t beat them on the open field.” Tullius frowned. 

“We can’t win a war in the dark!” He argued. Jenny just shook her head at him, taking another large sip of her water. 

“It has been done before, and now it shall be done again. I want information. Find any Thalmor we can across Skyrim and send them to Whiterun. I want to know where they will be moving and how quickly. We will send troops in groups of six to take them out, with more than one troop if need be. But I want sneak attacks. Get Adrianne to start making leather armor, and teach everyone the Muffle spell.” She stared at the sheet of paper for a moment before ripping it. “We will win this.” 

“I’ll pass it along. But this had better work, or we go back to doing it my way.” Tullius raised his eyebrows, only lowering them when Jenny nodded her head. He nodded back before going to the Jarl to inform him of the new plan. Balgruuf would be pissed, but that was the least of her worries. 

Jenny just sighed as she watched him go. This was never how she wanted her time in Skyrim to go. She picked up her dagger, twirling it in her hands. She wasn’t raised to be in a war. Her knowledge of war came from the history books she had read as a kid. From classes. Not from experience. 

Maybe it wouldn’t work. Maybe she was condemning thousands to die. But it was better than putting them in an open field and seeing whose sheer strength won. Right? She looked at the torn shreds of paper on the floor. 

The next moment everything on the table is suddenly on the floor. Reports are scattered, the map is rolled up, the mead leaving a stain on the grass. She screams, and then tears are pouring from her eyes. Not the tears of movies, where they fell in a pretty straight line and the love of her life swept her into his arms. No, these were the fat, heavy tears that you get when you’re crying alone in your room in the middle of the night. 

She’s on the ground now, rocking back and forth. Back: Ria’s dead. Forth: Adrianne is gone. Back: She would never meet Layla’s eyes across camp again. Forth: Ulfric would never pick a fight with her again. Back: Rikke would never hold back Galmar from starting a fight. Forth: Galmar would never again need to be held back. 

She doesn’t register the curses that come from the General’s mouth when he comes rushing back in. She doesn’t see the fury leave his eyes when he sees her rocking on the floor. She doesn’t notice strong arms lift her from her spot on the floor until she suddenly does, and then she’s fighting. Struggling against the arms until she knocks him down. Even then, she doesn’t register the face of the poor soldier she just dropped as she drops into a crouch, the feral look in her eyes keeping everyone else back. 

She doesn’t stand all the way up before sprinting out of camp, shoving past the onlookers. They didn’t need to see their fabled Dragonborn curled up on the ground. They didn’t need to see that their symbol for hope had lost most of hers. She sprints until she can’t anymore, and she’s only a mile away from camp when she collapses. On the border of the Pale, where it’s cold and windy she falls with nothing more than the precious Daedric armor to protect her. The thought sends her mind whirling away and she’s crying again, only this time she’s mourning the loss of those she loved before the war.

Feryldrin is back in her mind. Allie, Mae. Even the boys who used to bully her in high school cross her mind. Even if they aren’t dead to her, she is dead to them and that’s all that matters. Images of her mother sobbing in her old bedroom flash in her mind, of her father drowning himself in the beers she had made him quit. 

Hours may have passed. Days, weeks. She doesn’t know until she wakes up and she’s in the Harbinger’s quarters, reminded of more deaths that wouldn’t have happened if not for her. Except Vilkas is there, and Farkas and Aela. And they all come forward and sit with her on the bed, and even the ever stoic Farka sheds a tear. 

“Take a break.” Vilkas implores when they’ve all collected themselves. “Come back to Lakeview with us and we can all take a break. Us four, the kids, and Lydia. Spend a few weeks just swimming in the lake and healing!” She should say no. She should be with Tullius, making plans with him. But she can’t say no to the look on his face and the promise of spending time with her children. Because that’s what her life should be about. 

Tullius agrees, mostly because of her display last time she had seen him. She agrees to continue to write plans when she can, and they get a special courier to only deliver their letters. She can’t decide if she feels better or worse, so she decides to feel nothing at all. 

Jenny stopped herself mid-swing as the pounding of hoofs reached her ears. It wasn’t unusual for a rider or two to seek her out at her lakeside mansion, but unless her ears were deceiving her there were more than one rider. 

She left her sword on the rack beside the dummy she had been practicing with. The blade was duller than she had ever let it be when she had truly been fighting in the war or fighting the dragons. In the month since the battle for Whiterun she hadn’t left the grounds of her home, instead tending to her children and the house. 

She was thankful Vilkas had taken their children into Falkreath for the day when she saw who was coming for her. Six Thalmor justiciars were riding hard for her, their faces set in grim determination. 

Jenny’s reflexes kicked in as she drew the small dagger strapped to her thigh. Hurrying up the stairs to the balcony, she gripped her bow, quickly pulling an arrow back. Her first arrow hit it’s target, the first of the Thalmor agents slumping backward before falling to the ground. He was trampled by his associates. 

“By the order of the Thalmor, we are here to arrest you on the charge of treason!” The Altmer at the back bellowed. They pulled their horses up short, the animals nickering softly as the telltale spark of magic lit up in the agent’s hands. 

“Come any closer and I’ll take your heads.” Jenny threatened back. She scanned the surrounding forest. Vilkas would be back with her children soon. She needed to rid herself of them quickly, or at least draw them away. 

An idea sparked in her mind. She grinned at the agents before pushing the doors open, slipping into the house. She took off up the stairs into the back tower, grabbing the pile of rope as she went. Downstairs the doors burst open, the sounds of breaking glass and furniture being pushed down filling her ears. Jenny grit her teeth before pulling herself into the tower, slamming the trap door shut behind her before beginning to wrap the rope around an arrow. 

“In the tower!” She could hear the muffled voices of the justicars through the floor. Drawing the bow, she held her breath as she shot into a nearby tree that towered over her home. Grinnin when she heard the thunk that meant her aim had been true, Jenny grabbed the end of her rope, wrapping it around her palms a few times. 

The trapdoor burst open behind her as she leapt from the tower, grunting as the rope swung her towards the lake. Her arm popped out of it’s socket as she released, plunging into the icy cold water. Her eyes stung as she opened them, flinching as she saw a fireball collide with the water in a burst of steam. 

Lungs burning, Jenny forced herself to kick off, shooting for the other side of the lake. Spectral arrows hit the water beside her as she struggled to remain underwater. She broke a moment later, an arrow catching her shoulder moments before she surfaced. A gasp left her lips spain flooded through her, tears forming in her eyes as she struggled to remain above the water. Laughter filled her ears as strong arms pulled her from the water, the world quickly fading to black. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while. I'm so sorry it's been so long, but recently I've been struggling to get out of bed, much less write. I'm going to try to update twice a month or more often, but I can't make any promises. That being said, I've finally mapped out the rest of this story! It's going to be shorter than the first one, probably 19-21 chapters depending on how inspired I am. Thank you so much for the support!


End file.
